now you want me
by cecebaby4103
Summary: Ally gets pregnant and tells Ausitn and well he doesn't take it pretty well so he leaves Ally. now its 5 years later Allys dad is in the hospital and Austin and ally meet again . will Ally forgive him and Austin and ally live happily ever after? or will Ally hate him forever? find out in now you want me.
1. Chapter 1

**hey again this is the first chapter of "Now you want me" I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

Allys pov

5,4,3,2,1... BEEP!

I nervously walk into the bathroom that held a stick that decided my future. I picked up the stick and started sobbing. the stick said "positive" NO NO NO this can't be he gonna think?whats he gonna do?omg.

"All! come on we gotta work a new song!" my boyfriend Austin moon shouted from downstairs. I gasped I threw the box in the garbage and the stick out the window. what?I panicked. I walk downstairs and greeted my boyfriend at the top of the stairs in sonic boom

"hey Austin." I said walking down to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled

"is everything ok?you look you've seen a ghost." Austin said.

"look Austin I need to tell you something." I said. I took Austins hand and led him to the practice room. I closed the door once we were inside.

"um we'll I'm just gonna say it. Im...pregnant." I said. HE looked at me. HE got up and started yelling

"YOU SLUT!HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH?! YOU KNOW MY CAREER IS TAKING OFF HOW COULD YOU GET PREGNANT!" Austin shouted. how can he be so selfish.

"ME SELFISH!? YOUR THE ONE THAT PRESSURED ME INTO HAVING SEX WITH YOU I CANT BELIEVE YOUR BLAMING ME FOR THIS" I shouted my hormones going crazy.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?IM NOT GONNA FIGHT WITH YOU WERE DONE BITCH!" Austin shouted walking out the practice room.

"FINE LOOKS LIKE YOU DONT HAVE A SONGWRITER ANYMORE!" I shouted. I looked down and started sobbing. I knew he wasn't gonna take this well.

"its over." I whispered to no one and cried harder

**hey guys I know that this chapter is super short, but this is just the intro other chapter will be longer so review and tell em if you like this chapter and you want me to continue it. bye!**

**cece~ don't forget to review your reviews make me smile every time I read them:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys!thanks so much for the reviews and follows and favorites!I have an awesome feeling about this story. well here is chapter 2 for you I hope you guys enjoy!**

**allys pov**

"mommy..mommy wake up" I opened my eyes to see my beautiful daughter Abigail , but we call her abby.

"yes abby mommys awake." I said yawning.

"mommy,I'm hungry." Abby said. I nodded and picked her up and led her out the room. I knelled down to her height and told her to get dressed.

"ok abby,how about we go to the park after this?" I suggested. she nodded happily.

"ok then get dressed." I said she ran into her room to get dressed. abby has blonde hair and green eyes she looks just like her father Austin since...well you know, I haven't really dated ?just because I haven't dated anyone in 5 years does not mean I will die since that day in the practice room I was a mess I moved out of Miami and stopped talking to my best friend trish. She stopped calling about a year ago I would call her , but I just cant

Austins got a new girlfriend and I heard that he proposed too,but I bet they will break up in a week they always do that. I miss Austin. His smile,his eyes,his laugh,his voice just everything. I left miami because I couldn't face seeing him anymore I just couldn't handle it without crying or just wanting to constantly punch him. after about a month after I told him he went on friday morning live **(a/n:based on saturday night live) **and said I cheated on him. people started coming to sonic boom everyday with posters tha said "slut" or "WHORE" on it. I couldn't take a week after all that chaos it finally died down,but sometimes people still point at me and give me glares.

I walk downstairs to make breakfast for abby. She has a weird obsession over pancakes just like. you know who. I grab the pancake mix and put the ingredients in. when its done cooking I pour syrup on it and slice some bananas and make a little happy face on them I also poured some orange juice in her little pink sippy cup. By the time I'm done Abby comes down stairs with her hair in a fish tail braid and she was dressed in a red shirt and black skinny jeans with red converse on. she might be 5 years old, but she really knows how to take care of herself.

"finally I thought you were gonna be up there forever." I said jokingly kissing her head

"sorry mommy I couldn't tie my shoes,but I finally got them" she said. I looked down at her feet and saw that tucked the laces in her shoe.I giggled.

"ok, eat your breakfast and drink your juice, mommys gonna go get dressed." I said. she nodded and piked up her fork and started eating slowly. I ran upstairs to take a quick shower. I have this little radio in my shower since I still passionately love music. I turn it on and a song that brought back memories came on

_like pieces of a puzzle without each other were in trouble trouble_

_hey I will always stay by your side forever cause were better together hey-_

I shut the music off. I guess I'll just sing. when I finally finish in the shower I get dressed. I put on black skinny jeans, grey soft warm sweater with some brown uggs. when Im done I put my hair into a side braid and brush my teeth. BY the time I was done I went downstairs. Abby was just finishing up her last pancake.

"ok I'm done mommy." Abby said wiping her hands and face on a napkin. I nodded

"OK go get your sweater its a little bit chilly outside." I said. She nodded and grabbed her purple sweater. I didn't need a sweater since I was already wearing one.

I grab abbys hand and we walk out the house. I grab my keys to lock the door,but was stopped by a hand. I looked up and saw a police officer.

"mrs dawson" he says

"yes I'm is there a problem?" I asked

"well yes its about your father. he was in a terrible fire in a store the whole place burn down. um we don't think he made it." The officer said. I froze. Boom. Fire.

"W-what?" I said shocked. I pulled abby close to me and started sobbing.

" ? are you alright.?" The officer asked. am I ok?I just found out my father might be dead.

"OK?OK!? YOUR ASKING ME IF I'M OK MY FATHER MIGHT BE DEAD?!" I shouted he tried to calm me down

" calm down." HE said. I started to calm down.

" I'm sure you would want to see your father or say some last words to him so I bought you a plane ticket to miami florida." The officer said handing me a ticket luckily there was an extra one because If I had one I would have to leave abby behind and I can't find a baby sitter at such short notice.

I took the plane ticket and said thank you.

"Im sorry I hope your father will be ok." HE said walking away. I nodded.

"mommy?Are we going to the park?" abby asked

"No sorry abby not today." I said opening the front door. I looked at the date on the plane ticket and saw that we are supposed to leave tonight at 9:30

"oh no abby we have to pack our clothes so we can go to miami." I said gently pushing her in the house. she nodded and ran upstairs and started packing. I walked up into my room and looked at a picture of m dyad on my bed side. I started sobbing. I grabbed my suitcase out the closet and started packing getting my clothes damp from my I was done I added one final thing the picture of my dad. BY the time I was done it was 7:00. what? I have a lot of clothes and besides I had to stop a couple of times because I couldn't control my tears. I went downstairs to cook up dinner and then we were gonna leave.

"what do you want to eat abby?" I asked walking down the stairs to see Abby watching barney

"um can I have spaghetti?" she asked. I nodded and headed for the kitchen to cook up dinner. when I was done before I could call abby she was already in the kitchen rubbing her belly and licking her lips.

"someones hungry." I said giggling handing her , her plate of food.

"yea mommy my stomach was saying give me food." She said putting on a deep voice, I giggled. I felt bad because I never fed her.

"ok abby eat up we have to leave before 9:00" I said. She nodded and ate fast,but not fast enough to choke. When she was done. I grabbed the suitcases from upstairs and brought them downstairs to the lobby abby following close behind with her jacket buttoned up. I got out my iPhone 5s and dialed a would take 10 minutes. TO kill some time I decided to tell abby what happened.

"and yea thats the reason we have to go to Miami florida,my home town." I said finishing the story. When I was done she was in they soon went away when the cab came. we got in the cab and waited to get to the airport.

"goodbye New York and hello Miami..." I whispered to myself

**hey guys so this is the end of chapter 2 the next chapter will be about her arriving in Miami, I don't own ****iPhone,austin and Ally,better together by ross lynch, and saturday night live or converse too. once again thank you guys so much for the reviews,follows,and favorites I really appreciated that. I will update chapter 3 hopefully tomorrow thanks guys bye!oh and don't forget to review:)**

**cece~**


	3. Chapter 3

hey** guys I'm back with another chapter (3) and thanks for reviewing again I love you guys soo much also I am super duper sorry if my story has a lot of spelling mistakes and other errors my computer got updated and it also updated ****fan and now I cant find that spell check button , but lets just ignore that right now and get on with the story**

**austins pov**

hello people my name is Austin Moon I am 21 years old** (a/n :ally was 16 and pregnant btw) **and I'm living the live I have a beautiful girlfriend who I just proposed too and to be honest I'm not excited at ALL for this wedding I mean if we get married we would get a divorce in like a am I dating her let alone marrying her you ask? well because I just I don't know she's H.O.T HOT so thats good enough for me. About 5 years ago I found out that my ex girlfriend which is a total slut by the way got pregnant which I bet isn't even my child. I hate Ally Dawson with a huge passion,but I do gotta admit she's beautiful she has the most prettiest and the whitest smile. HOW could I let that go? easy,she is a slut/bitch and I hope I never ever see her again. EVER!

"hey baby." MY beautiful girlfriend cassandra says.

"hey cutie." I said pecking her lips which soon then turned into a make out would've went further,but my phone rang ruining the moment

"what?!" I shouted.

"Austin moon your really hanging by a thread." My manager Jimmy starr said on the other side of the phone

"oh sorry sir. nOt to be rude,but what do you want?" I asked as nicely as possible

"Your ex girlfriend Ally Dawson is coming to Miami." jimmy said. Anger ran through me fast.

"WHAT?!THAT SLUT IS COMING HER WHAT FOR NEW YORK DIDNT HAVE ENOUGH GUYS FOR HER SO SHE CAME BACK FOR MORE GUYS?!" I shouted angrily. Cassandra got her things and left. Whatever.

"no thats not the reason why she's here. Austin sonic boom burned down and Her father might not even live." Jimmy said with a bit of sadness.

"wh-what?" I asked .Dawson dead?Sonic boom burned down? No no NO! this can't happen to me.

"yea Ally will be staying here for a week and I know that you and Ally aren't on the best terms right now,but I think that you should see her and at least say "sorry for your loss" or "I hope your father gets better" or even and apology." Jimmy said.

"no never in a million years.I don't ever wanna see that bitch and I don't care if her father is in the hospital I don't care if sonic boom burned down I DONT CARE!" I shouted not meaning every word I said except for not caring about or sonic boom. Jimmy sighed.

"AUstin...its the least you can do leaving her alone to raise a baby and making up lies to the paparazzi." Jimmy said.

"what?your taking her side?!I thought you were on my side?" I shouted. could this day get any worse.

"I'm not taking her side I just think that its the right thing to do." Jimmy said. I sighed knowing there was no point in arguing with her

"fine." I said groaning out loud

"oh hush your whining now get dressed she's in the hospital now. go there." jimmy said

"WHAT NOW!" I shouted "thanks for the warning." I said sarcastically. jimmy chuckled

"haha just sees her and don't forgot. Don't fall in love." Jimmy said before hanging up.I laughed. Me falling in love with Ally dawson noooo !

I grab my car keys since I was already dressed and hop into my car and drive off to the hospital repeating jimmys words in my head.

"don't fall in love..."

Allys pov

its been the first day that me and abby been in Miami and so far Abby is loving it me on the other hand not so much. I've been a wreck I didn't any sleep because I was crying all night I had to keep a bottle of water with me so I wouldn't dehydrate. I decided for instead of getting a dirty old hotel I would just go to my house. How I got in you ask?Well I know where he hides the spare room was the same since when I left my bed was neatly made the room was filled with Austin and I's pictures (which I threw out) and a couple of trishs old clothes that were in my closet which surprisingly still had fit me. I got the sweet old lady next door to watch Abby for a couple of hours so I could go to the hospital. i would take her with me,but I don't want her to see her grandfather not right now..not like I just arrived in the hospital;I walked to the front desk and ask for lester Dawson.

"your gonna go up to the second floor all the way down on the left and the last right door." She replied. I nodded. I took my time getting up there because I was nervous to see him. I haunt spoken to him in years. no call,no letters,no emails,no christmas cards,nothing. And then here I come out of nowhere begging for him to fight this and not to leave.

I finally got to his room and I take a deep breath."well ally dawson you're gonna see your father for the first time in 5 years,make it count." I said to myself. I opened the door and tears crept up on my eyes the second I saw him. HE had blisters on his face and his arm was all red I guess from the tear fell then two then three then a million

"Daddy." I began as I took and chair,sat down and grasped his hand "please don't leave me..I need you daddy please first it was mom and now you. I can't lose you not again. Im sorry I left you Im sorry I haven't call Im sorry I never visited Im so freaking sorry,I know I'm asking for to much,but this is all I ask stay please don't leave me. You have a whole life ahead of you. You might be able to see abby my child and many other kids I will have. I won't leave you I promise I will stay here until you wake up and cry tears of joy because you are happy to see me. don't leave me daddy" After I finished my little speech I was full on body was shaking and I felt like I couldn't breathe and more.I heard to small knocks and weakly shouted "come in" not wanting to let go of my fathers hand. I turned to see who it was and I saw someone I never thought I'de see again.

"ally?..."

**hahah cliff hanger,but don't worry I will update instantly since I have free time right now so yay! I wanna say again thank you for the reviews and don't stop reviewing lol. I don't own any of the characters of Austin and Ally just the character abby. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys like I promised I would make another chapter for you guys which I did so no more wait heres chapter 4. enjoy**!

Allys pov

"Ally?..." The person said...Trish and Dez

"trish..Dez what are you guys doing here?" I asked shocked to see them. Dez still looked like how he did when he was 16,but something told me he was less goofy and more mature. Trish still looked fierce and spectacular,but she didn't look like the girl that would kill someone she looked..nicer.

"we heard about your dad." Dez said softly

"Ally we wanna tell you were there in sonic boom and we saw the fire happening we calle your father and he told us to hold on to just go and he will be right out. We didn't wanna leave but he just kept pleading for us to run I odnt know why but he just kept saying for us to leave..so we did. We waited anxiously so inpatient for your dad to come out,but he never did. Soon the fire department came and got him out,but he was already unconscious. " Trish said explaining the whole story. fresh new tears coming to my eyes

"its ok trash." I said getting up to hug her regretting letting go of my fathers hand."I understand its not your fault or your either dez." I said. I took both of there arms and brought them in a hug. Something was missing more like knock came,but this time a little bit force full. Trish and Dez looked at each other with worried faces. weird, I opened the door and regretted even looking into this persons eyes. Austin moon.

"Ally" Austin said with sadness in his eyes.

"what do you want?!" I said force fully

"I'm sorry about your father...bye now" Austin said. he turned on his heel and started walking away.

I closed the door and chased after Austin.

"HEY!" I shouted as I got closer to Austin. HE turned around and I back handed slapped him

"YOU DICK?! MY FATHER IS BARELY ALIVE AND YOU AHVE THE NERVE TO COME OVER HERE AND SAY SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS?!YOUR THE SAME DICK YOU WERE 5 YEARS" I shouted. I was gonna walk away , but something he said made me stop and turn

"and your the same BITCH you were 5 years ago." HE said. I could basically hear the smirk in his voice. I turned around and slapped him again.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY" I shouted again

"jimmy forced me to come here I didn't ask to come here I didn't wanna see your dead father or you" Austin said.

"dead father DEAD FATHER! MY FATHER IS NOT DEAD I KNOW HE WILL WAKE UP AND SMILE WHEN HE SEES ME." I shouted

"think again princess,this is life one minuet its fun and happy,but then it flashes you think that after what he's been through that he's gonna live?news flash he's not. I wouldn't want to live either If I had to see your face. SO I don't really blame him." Austin said Tears came in my eyes. for a second I could've sworn I saw regret in his eyes but it was replaced fast with a smirk.

"your still the little baby you were 5 years ago some things just never change." Austin said he was gonna leave but I kept talking

"yea your right something DONT ever change for instance you. ever since that day I told you that I was pregnant you've been nothing but a DICK!you yelled at me called me hurtful names,told the press that It wasn't your baby?! you knew it was your baby you knew!?But no you just had to be cold hearted bastard and tell them I was a slut. you know that when I moved to new york I got jumped by these group of girls?! they jumped me because they believed I cheated on you luckily they knew I was pregnant and they were careful not to hit my stomach!" by now I was sobbing

"You have no right to come over here and say I'm a bitch or violate my father because I got something to say to you GO TO HELL!" I shouted. I turned around and walked back to the room my father was in and grabbed my bag getting ready to leave

"woah ally where are you going?" Dez said grabbing my arm.

"back to my daughter she needs me right now." I said

"You can just leave your father here"Dez said.I thought back to what Austin said

"so he might die anyway." I Said I pushed Dez which caused him to let go then I ran out of the hospital running to my car sobbing hard.

"I'm sorry I didnt mean it I'm sorry." I whispered to my self regretting what I said a few minutes ago about my dad.

Austins pov

OK I know I was maybe a little bit harsh,but I didn't mean a word I said I don't want to die and I didm mean what I said about Ally. I don't want her to hate me I just wanna start all over I regret everything I did and said. I just want my fun loving Ally back. I broke the fun loving Ally

**ok this one was a little bit short only 920 words ,but anyway I hope you like this update as soon as I can bye guys**

**I don't own anything in the story just the character that are NOT in Austin and ally. review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello my little minions how are you guys today? I aback as you can see with another chapter of now you want me also thanks for reviewing:) and also do you think that "minions" is a good name for you guys or do you want something ****different? tell me in the reviews to let me without further ado her is chapter 5 I think?**

**Allys pov**

"Abby!" I shouted as I walked into the house. It was 9:30 so I figured she was asleep or something,but I was corrected when i walked into the kitchen and saw Abby and the sweet old lady next door play a board game.

"Awe..youre really good with kids." I said. jumped when she heard my voice so did abby.

"haha yea I actually had a kid once." said

"had?" I asked confused that she would use past tense.

"yea his name was robert he died 10 years ago at the age of 35 because of lung cancer." said looking down.

"oh I'm so so sorry I didn't know." I said feeling guilty I brought up a touchy subject.

"no its fine" She said.

"so how is your father?" asked changing the subject.I turned to abby

"Abby baby, would you please start getting ready for bed I will be in there in a couple of minutes to tuck you in." I said. Abby miles and nodded. she ran upstairs into our room and started to get read for I heard the bathroom door close I turned to .

"Hes not doing so well he was burned all over and he was as red as a tomato" I said. sadly

"I could tell the minuet you walked in something was wrong your eyes were blood shot,but somethings telling me theres more to it." said.

"well...I did come across my ex boyfriend." I said "abbys father." I whispered to os abby wouldn't hear me.

"oh..." she said not wanting to dig deeper, which I appreciated.

"well sweetie I better head home I've been tired all day today. I made dinner for you its in the microwave." said getting her jacket and her cute little purse. I walked her out

"thanks again for everything." I said handing her a 50$ she refused.

"no honey its ok I don't need that. you have a lot on your plate I don't wanna take money from you now." said

"no its the least that _I _can do since you took care of my child." I said handing her the money. She sighed and took the bill and headed out the door,but before she left she turned to me and said

"Ally honey,call me betty. reminds me of my husband" Betty said.

"ok betty have a good night and be safe." I said she said the same to me and left the house.I locked the door and walked up to the room to see abby was already in bed looking up at the celling.

"hi honey." I said

"hi mommy." She said back sadly. I was immediately concerned

"Abby whats the matter?" I asked sitting on the bed. she sat up and looked at me

"I don't have a daddy." She said sadly. I looked down sadly

"why are you asking that all of a sudden?"I asked

"today took me to the park and all the girls had a daddy with them. they asked me if I had a daddy and I said no and they all laughed at me." Abby said crying.

"oh honey." I said bringing her into a hug

"you do have a daddy its just he's not here right now " I said. she sniffled. I wiped her tears away and sat her down on her back

"ok time for bed I bet your tired." I said. she nodded. I tucked her blanket in and kissed her on the forehead

"good night abby" I said when she didn't say it back I looked at her to see that she was already asleep. I giggled and left the room.

when I got downstairs the phone started ringing I answered and the first thing the person said was "Im sorry" at that moment I knew what was coming.

**austins pov**

I can't sleep Allys on my mind somethings telling me to apologize,she's been on my mind since the hospital. Is it possible I still love her or do I just feel bad for her? Im sure its the second one I mean Im not still in love with Ally. But I still wanna be her friend again and I want her to forgive me,but I doubt she would after what I told her. You don't know until you try thought right?right. I grab my car keys and hop into my car and drive to Allys or house. When I get there I hear loud shouts and things breaking and sobbing I immediately knock on the door.

"Ally.." I said screams didnt stop; I tried again this time knocking a little bit louder. I heard a loud thud and a small scream and thats when I started pounding

"ALLY!ALS! ANSWER THE GODDAMN DOOR!" I shouted knocking harder and louder and shouting. I'm sure I woke up the whole neighborhood. All of a sudden the door opened by a little blonde girl with tears pouring out of her eyes

"help me please mr. my mommy she fell and now she won't get up." She said pleading. I pushed her gently to the side making sure not to hurt her and I ran to Ally which was on the floor with blood on her wrist. I ran to her side and started shouting.

"SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1" I shouting hoping someone in the neighborhood would hear me, A little old lady came in a gasped

"oh no.."She said she speed walked to the phone and called the police. When she was done she turned to the little girl.

"Abby put some shoes on were going to the hospital."The lady said. The little girl ran up stairs and came back with blue converse on. by now the ambulance were here and had Ally in the truck

"mommy?.." The little girl said holding her hand out. I ran to my car and told the little girl to come with me and the old lady to stay home because she looked really drove to the hospital and when we got there I rushed to the front desk.

" please." I said impatient. The lady gave me directions to her room. I ran to the steps and stopped when I remembered a little girl was with me I turned around to see she was running as fast as she could but was getting out of breath. I felt bad so I ran to her and put her on my shoulders while she was giggling the whole time.

I ran to Allys room to see the doctors doing something to Ally. She had a mask on her face and a needle in her arm that inserted blood into her.

"I'm sorry,but you can't be in here." The doctor said pushing me out the room.

"no thats bull shit I have to see her." I shouted pushing the doctor. He closed the door in my face and locked it. I decided to just wait in the waiting room. I took the little girl off my shoulders and then went deep into thought. I stopped thinking she I realized someone was looking at me. I looked at the person looking at me which was the little girl.

"hi" I said smiling at didn't answer

"whats your name sweetie?" I asked

"Abby..." SHE siad quietly

"Abby?thats a beautiful name." I said. She giggled.I laughed. I started to observe her and noticed that she looked like me. could she be my baby?No she couldn't be my Ally did say that she had a kid which was mine. But this can't be my kid.

"IS Ally your moommy?" I asked Abby. She was gonna answer,but the doctor came in

"Ally dawson is fine she's just in shock don't worry she should get over the shock in a couple of hours if you want you can go talk to her." The doctor said

"thank you." I said he nodded and walked away. I walked into Allys room and saw a horrible sight. She had bags under her eyes and she was hooked up with so much machines,but she still looked beautiful to me. I walk to her bed side and grab her hand

"hey Ally,it Austin. I know you want nothing to do with me and you probably hate me , but I just wanna say that I am so so sorry. I miss you. I miss us not he boyfriend an girlfriend part I think that was a bad Idea I mean before all that as in me and you as best friend. IM so freaking sorry Ally I didn't mean to cause any of this." I said. Abby was just looking at Ally.

Oh Ally I'm so sorry I did this to you to us...

**hey guy this is the end of chapter 5 I think its chapter 5. this one was a little bit depressing,but I think you know the reason why Ally was acting like that and don't worry Austin doesn't know that Abby is his child the next chapter will be Ally wakes up and a little bit of more drama will happen and thats when the story will really get started. I don't own Austin and Ally just the characters not in austin and ally or converse. And I also put the old ladys name as betty because I thought it suited her more and it was a cute name for her so ya anyway I will update tomorrow and ya bye guys!**

**review! **

**cece~**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys I missed writing to you guys. I 'm sorry I didn't update I was just really busy this week with school we've been taking a lot of tests which are super duper hard,but Im back now so her is chapter 6. enjoy** **Also happy late MLK day**

**Allys pov**

beep beep beep...

I groan this noise is giving me a headache. I open my eyes to see abby watching tv.

"A-abby ?honey?" I said getting a good look at her. She turned around and ran to hug me I moaned in pain when she came in contact with me.

"Abby baby can you let go mommys in pain right now." I said cringing. she let go

"mommy Im so so so sorry I didn't mean to mommy." Abby said sadly

"no Abby its not your fault it was an accident." I said. She nodded and smiled.

"Austy?!" She shouted. Austy who the heck is- oh no.

"what what happened is everything ok?" Austin said running in the room. His eyes got wide when he saw me awake and glaring at him.

"A-Ally Your awake." He said smiling a little bit. I kept glaring.

"Abby can you go out side for a minute?" I asked abby. She nodded. She hopped off the bed and walked as fast as she could out the room.

"Ally I'm so freaking sorry for what I did to you" Austin said as soon as the door closed. I scoffed. yea right he's probably saying that. HE came to hug me but I stopped him with my hand

"dont!" I shouted harshly

"Ally I apologized-" He said

"NO!YOUR ONLY HERE BECAUSE YOU FEEL BAD FOR ME OR EVEN WORSE JIMMY MADE YOU COME!I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU THINK AFTER VERYTHING YOU DID TO ME EVERYTHING YOU SAID ABOUT ME AND MY DEAD FATHER,YOU WOULD COME BACK AND APOLOGIZE AND THINK EVERYTHINGS OK! WELL GUESS WHAT EVERYTHING IS NOT OK LAST NIGHT I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF NOT ONLY BECAUSE OF MY FATHER,BUT BECAUSE OF YOU!" I shouted while crying at the same time. He was gonna say something but I cut him off

"GO!GET OUT GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT!" I shouted pointing at the door. I noticed tears in his eyes.

"Ally" he said sadly

"GET OUT AND DONT EVER EVER EVER COME BACK AGAIN!" I shouted. He looked down and walked to the hospital door. he looked at me before leaving and said something that I need thought I'de hear him say

"I love you." He said. I didn't answer. I would've said something back,but that would let my guard down.

"now you want me?" I said calming down. He sighed and walked out the room. I guess its officially over.

Austins pov

I guess its officially over. goodbye Abby and goodbye Ally.

"Austy where are you going" Abby said coming hug me. Truth is even though I've only known abby for like 2 days me and her have gotten close shes like a Daughter that I never had.

"I have to go away for a while." I said

"ook Austy bye!" Abby said waving. I waved back and walked out the door.

"Im not coming back." I whispered sadly when I got out of the hospital...

* * *

><p>ring!ring!ring.<p>

I groan why did my phone to ring?I reach over and answer the phone

"hello?" I answer.

"Austin bad news. All the flights have been delayed because every bodies booked to go to wherever they gotta go the whole week. the next flight is in 6 days so Get comfortable."jimmy said. I groan.

"why can't we call bill?" I asked whining

"because bill is on vacation." Jimmy said. I groan again.

"ugh!ok fine" I said. I hung up the phone and got out of bed.

great first Ally hates me and now I have to stay in Miami!? Miami isn't my home town anymore it just brings back to many bad Im gonna be stuck In miami minus well enjoy it. I go get my swim suit and dig out my converse. I grab a towel and grab my keys heading out to the beach. When I get there I pick a perfect spot it had a little bit of shade and a little bit of sun. perfect. I start to untie my laces but stop when I hear two familiar voices. I turn around to see my long lost best friends Trish and Dez

"guys?" I asked walking up to them. The stop what there doing an turn to me.

"oh hey Austin." Trish said I hugged her then I hugged Dez.

"um hows Ally?" I asked

"she's good , Um they let her out this morning so we decided to come to the beach" Trish said.I looked down a bit upset they didn't bother to invite me.

"we were gonna invite you too,but we had assumed you left to LA" Dez said covering up what Trish said. I nodded pretending to believe what he said.

"there she is now!" Trish said pointing towards the sunscreen shack. I turned around and there was Ally prettier then ever. She was putting loads of sunscreen on abby. I giggled to myself.

"Ally!" Trish shouted. Ally looked up and her eyes got wide when she saw me. She took Abby nervously by the hand and started walking towards us.

"AUSTY!" Abby shouted running to me.

"Abby!" I said opening my arms for a ran into my arms and giggled as I spun her around.

"hey guys" Ally said greeting Trish and Dez; they said hello back.I looked at Ally and she just rolled her eyes at me.

"mommy can me and Austy play in the water?" Abby asked ally. Wait mommy. is Abby my child?

"sure. If thats alright with..him" Ally said.

"its fine." I said a little bit shocked Abby was my daughter.I took my shoes off and me and Abby walked to the ocean. When we got there Abby ran in the water.

"Abby?isnt that cold?" I said walking in the water like it was nothing

"no not for me but for mommy it is." Abby said looking over my shoulder. I turned to see Ally walking in the water very slowly. ME and abby laughed. for about 15 minutes me and Abby played in the water until we got hungry. I told her we should go eat. she happily got out the water.

we got to the blanket and abby told Ally she was nodded and went to go get her food. Dez looked at me then at Ally and mouthed "go" I took a deep breath and walked to Ally

"hi?" I said softly when I got to her side. She said nothing

"silent treatment?" I asked

"she looked at me and glared

"woah ok calm down." I said jokingly,She giggled but then stopped.

"Ally listen I am so so sorry for coming on to you last night for being rude to you that day in the hospital for everything that I did I'm just so freaking sorry." I said pleading for her forgiveness. She looked at me and sighed.

"I'm gonna give you one more chance and if you mess that up were done." Ally said. I nodded YES!

"yes!" I shouted punching the air. I hugged her tight.

"Ally I have a question" I began."am I the father of Abby?" I asked. Ally stopped talking...

**cliffy ahhhahaha I am so freaking sorry I just wanted you guys to think of whats gonna happen next I am so sorry guys. DO you guys hate me?:::::::((please don't...**

**cece~**

**disclaimer~ I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the character you ****recognize just the characters NOT in the show**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys here is chapter 7 or 8 I forgot sorry hehe **

**ok yesterday I left you guys on a cliffy which I ma 100% sorry for btw so don't be hating on me girlfriend...I should stop now ON TO THE STORY BEFORE IT GETS WEIRD! enjoy!**

**Austins pov**

"Ally is abby my kid?" I repeated when Ally didn't answer. She looked at me and sighed.

"n-no...Shes not." Ally said.

"but you told me you were pregnant." I said confused

"yes which was true,but I um I had a miscarriage" Ally said. My eyes got wide.

"Ally Im Im so so sorry." I said hugging her.

"its f-fine." She said relaxing into my hug.

"then who's abby?" I asked.

"She's um she's my friends cousins step daughters child...yea?" Ally said. Her state meant sounded more like a question. I nodded.

"yea so lets go get some ice-cream now." Ally said changing the subject. I chuckled and laughed.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day I was kinda upset I mean if I hadnt been selfish and just took care of my kid then maybe just maybe he or she would be riding on my shoulders giggling...Its all my fault...<p>

**Allys pov**

omg omg omg omg I am such a BITCH how could I have told him that he's gonna be so upset/heart broken when he find out that I lied. I can't tell him not right now at least.

its midnight right now and I couldn't sleep. To many things on my mind right now. I decided to look in the attic for some old family photos or videos. I walked to the attic when I opened the door to the attic a box that said MEMORIES in black bold letters, I took it right away.I opened the box to see some family photos neatly arranged and a couple of videos arranged by something I didn't recognize. I took the un familiar thing from the box and read what it said.

"Allys song book DONT TOUCH MY BOOK" I instantly realized it was my old song book. I thought it was in the fire I didn't know he kept it. I opened up the song book and read the first words

"hello Im ally dawson this is my new song book, me and you are gonna have an Awesome time together." I flipped to the middle of the book

"hey song book. well good news or bad..Im pregnant yea a shocker right,but it would be an even bigger shocker when I tell Austin he's gonna flip" I sighed cringing at the thought of that horrible memory. I turned the next page but saw blank pages. I guess I stopped writing after that.

I decided to write something in it.

"hey songbook,long time no read haha I'm funny,anyway I have so much to tell you turns out Austin didn't take it well I had a child and my father died...yea he was in a fire he went to the hospital for about 2 days then he doctors said that water filled his lungs and he just stopped breathing. Thats all I have to say right now,But I'll be back I promise."

I closed the book and put it on the coffee table. I looked at the clock and saw it was 3:00. Dang I didn't know I was reading for that long.

I walk up to my room and decide to at least try to sleep. I jump into bed and close my eyes slowly falling asleep dreaming about a special someone...

Austins pov

Ally?" I knocked on the door of her house.

"oh Ally?" I said knocking a bit louder. I was gonna knock again , but a little figure opened the door. I looked down and saw Abby she was in a black footie pajama with musical notes on them her blonde hair was to the side all messy,but she still looked adorable.

"hey abby." I said scooping her up from the floor.

"hey Austy." She said

"wheres Ally?" I asked.

"you mean mommy?Shes in the bed still." Abby said.

"still?" I asked ignoring the fact Abby once again said mommy

"yea" she said nodding. I put her back on the ground and walked up to Allys room. I knocked three times then opened the door.

"Ally?" I whispered. poking my head was on the bed cuddled up with her pillow. I chuckled. I went into the room and sat at the foot of her bed.

"Ally?" I said again.

"MOMMY WAKE UP." Abby shouted in Allys ear. Ally jumped up

"IM NOT GOING BACK TO JAIL!" She shouted waking up.

me and Abby dropped to the floor laughing. Ally playfully glared at us.

"haha very funny."Ally said. thinking we didn't see the small smile on her face. After me and abby stopped laughing Ally asked if we wanted something to eat.

"PANCAKES!" me and Abby shouted at the same time. We looked at each other and playfully glared.

"jinx.." Abby said quietly.I laughed

even tho Abby isn't my child I still think of her as one.

**ok Im sorry that this one was short the next one will be better and longer I just gotta study for ANOTHER test tomorrow wish me luck**

**bye!**

**cece~**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys ! I ma back with another chapter which is chapter 8 I remembered haha...Anyway today Is gonna be a blizzard by where I live so I didn't go to school today:)!,but anyway here is chapter 8 for you guys enjoy!**

**Allys pov **

"Trish can we talk?" I asked calling Trish.

"sure chica what is it?" Trish said.

"ok,You remember how I told you that I had a kid,but I never told you who the father was?" I asked refreshing her memory.

"yea I remember that."Trish said

"ok well Austin is the father." I said. The line went silent.

"trish?"I said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!OMG DOES HE KNOW?!" Trish shouted.

"no." I said lowly. She gasped.

"A-ally you have to tell him that he's the father."TRish said.

"But I cant, I mean i lied to him already Imagine what he's gonna do if I tell him I was lying." I said scared.

"listen there are two choices 1. tell him. 2. or never tell him and Abby will never know her father is." TRish said

"I'll tell her...eventually." I said.

"Ally...you have to tell him Im sorry but if you don't tell him by the end of the week I will." Trish said.

"but your my friend" I said shocked Trish would betray me.

"and I'm Austins friend too,it won't be fair if Im keeping you safe while he's suffering." Trish said. she had a point.

"ok fine your right. I'll tell him by the end of the week." I said.

"good!Anyway I have to go back to work my break ended yesterday." She said.

"k bye" I said pretending like what she said was normal. she said bye and we hung up.

Im in such a pickle...

"mommy?" Abby asked knocking on my door.

"yes sweetie?" I said. Abby walked into my room and sat herself on my bed.

"I heard you talking on the phone." Abby said. I pretended to not know what she was talking about.

"I wasn't on the phone." I Said acting confused.

"your lying to me mommy. Who is my daddy?" Abby said. I sighed knowing she wasn't gonna Quit until I told her.

"fine, your father is Austin." I said. She smiled wide and jumped up and down the bed.

"REALLY?!" She shouted. I nodded.

"omg wait until I tell austy- I mean daddy." Abby said.

"NO!you cant tell Austy-Daddy if you do he will be very very very mad." I said carefully.

"why?" Abby said

"because he just will be." I said

"why?" Abby asked. I groaned.

"because he just will get mad. HEY!lets go to park." I said quickly changing the subject. She smiled and nodded.

"ok go get dressed." I said. Abby nodded and ran to her room to get dressed. I got off my bed and picked out my clothes. I decided on a pair of light blue jean shorts with a gray short sleeve shirt.I topped it all off with a pair of burgundy colored converse. For my hair I just re curled it and put it to the side. I don't put on makeup unless Im going to parties.

"I'm read mommy" Abby said coming in the room. She was wearing a black and white striped shirt with light blue jean shorts and a grey sweater with a brown head band and to top off the outfit Abby wore black and white converse. She's so cute.

"ok lets go." I said grabbing her left the house and walked to the park together. when we got there everybody was with there ,dad,grandparents I noticed abby pouting when she saw all the little girls playing with there dads.

"ok go have fun." I said. Abby nodded and walked to a group of girls I guess asking to play with them. Thats one thing she's has of Austin. She's not afraid of anything unlike me. I started looking through my phone playing angry birds,flipping through instagram,face book,but then Abby came running to me with tears rolling down her cheeks. I immediately put my phone away and asked what happened

"Abby,honey what happened?" I asked.

" I asked those girls over there if they wanted to play a game,but they said I cant play and then pushed me in the puddle and got my shirt all wet" Abby said pointing to her shirt which was indeed soaking wet.

"awe Abby." I said.

"come on lets go home now its getting late anyway." I said. Abby wiped her eyes and took my hand. We walked back home. when I got home I saw Austin at the porch with a white rose in his hand and a teddy bear in the other. What is he doing?

"Austin?" I looked up and smiled at me.

"Ally I been waiting for 45 minutes for you where were you?" Austin asked.

"I took abby to the park." I said glancing at Abby who's shirt was drying up a little bit. austin noticed her shirt and her red eyes. He bent down to her level and hugged her.

"Abby sweetie what happened?" Austin asked.

"these girls didn't let me play with them and they pushed me in this puddle" Abby said pouting looking down.

"don't worry I got something that will cheer you up." Austin said. He handed her the cute little teddy bear and kissed her cheek. Abby blushed.

"thank you Austy." Abby said smiling hugging him.

"Abby go in side and change your shirt" I said. Abby nodded and went in the house.

"what are you doing here?" I asked turning to Austin.

"well I missed you- Abby" Austin said covering up his mistake. I smirked.

"you sure about that?" I teased he nodded. I giggled.

"you wanna stay for dinner?" I asked. he nodded.

" I would love that." he said. I smiled and walked towards the door Austin following closely behind.

* * *

><p>right now I am making dinner which is my famous spaghetti which my father taught me how to do. I'm almost done all I have to do is make the sauce which should take about 15-20 minutes. I add the tomato,garlic,and basil to it with a dash of pepper. I still the ingredients around and wait for it to waiting I walk into the living room to see Austin and Abby sitting on the couch watching sponge bob. they were laughing here and there. I smiled at the sight.<p>

"Abby is he warm?" I asked interrupting there tv time.

"and soft like a cloud." Abby said looking at me giggling. Austin laughed.

"is dinner ready? Im starving." Austin asked rubbing his stomach.

"it should be done in about 5 minutes." I said walking back into the kitchen.

"i'll be right back abby." I heard Austin say to abby then I heard big footsteps make there way into the kitchen.

"Ally." Austin said hugging me from behind.

"yes?" I asked giggling.

" I wanna hang out tomorrow,me and you. No Trish,Dez or Abby. me and you." Austin said

"sound good. What time?" I asked.

"how about 2:30?" Austin suggested.

"sounds good." I said smiling getting excited for tomorrow. I don't know why though I mean I don't still like him. Right?right.

"so can I help with anything.?" Austin asked.

"you can get the cups,plates,and forks/spoons." I said turning off the stove. Austin nodded and headed to the cabinet getting the things I told him to get. When he handed me the plates I put the perfect amount of spaghetti on each plate. Austin brought them to the dining table and took the cups with a pitcher of water. When I walked into the dining room abby was sitting on a chair with a stack of books under her. I took a seat next to Austin and started eating.

"mhm" Austin moaned." this is so good." He said taking another bite. I blushed.

"thanks" I said. He nodded.

"good abby?" I asked. She nodded happily I smiled.

* * *

><p>when we were done with our food I told abby to go get her pajamas on and get ready for bed. when she put her pajamas on She came down the stairs and asked if Austin could tuck her in. he nodded.<p>

**austins pov**

its 9:30 which is abbys bed time she asked me to tuck her in which I happily nodded to. We got up to her room and I brought her in her bed tucking the blankets around her making sure it wasn't to tight for her.

"can you sing me a song." Abby asked. I nodded and started singing rock a bye baby;

Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop,  
>When the wind blows, the cradle will rock,<br>When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall,  
>And down will come baby, cradle and all."<p>

when I was done I looked down to see Abby half asleep.

"good night abby" I said softly. She yawned

"goodnight daddy." she said before closing her eyes to sleep. I was shocked and happy that Abby called me daddy,but mostly shocked. She probably didn't mean it she was half asleep she didn't know what she was saying.

**what an ****ending for this chapter am I right...no,yes not really? I' m gonna take that as a yes :)**

**this chapter was kind long ****today I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review thanks guys:)bye!**

**cece~**


	9. Chapter 9

**hello my good people how are you on this cold white after noon? good?bad?fantastic!?horrible!? I need to know!sorry I get carried away . I d****ecided to write another chapter of "now you want me" Because I didn't go to school and Im sooooo bored I am literally on the couch cuddled in my blanket watching re-runs of my ****favor show in the whole entire world which is glee :( R.I.P cory monteith. But anyway here is chapter nine and enjoy the time. sorry I just really wanted to rhyme.**

**Austins pov**

today is a special,fantastic,spectacular , BEAUTIFUL! day I get to see Ally again,but this time no interruptions we could go to the movies,the mall, or we could just stay home I really don't care as long as Im with Ally. Don't get me wrong I love spending time with Trish and Dez and Abby,but me and Ally haven't had any alone time since the day she left unless you count us fighting in the hospital. ugh! I wish I could erase that memory.

I think Im starting to like Ally again I mean all the feelings that I had for her are all coming back everything is better when Im with her. the trees are greener the sky is bluer,food tastes better (especially pancakes mum I could go for some pancakes now) and most of all my life is brighter. But I won't fill you In on the boring romeo and Juilet story of my life. its 2:00 now and I have to meet Ally at 2:30 so I get ready. I head upstairs and take shower singing the chorus of my new hit song that came out a month ago.

_All I want to be, yeah, all I ever want to be_  
><em>Yeah, yeah, is somebody to you.<em>  
><em>All I want to be, yeah, all I ever want to be<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, is somebody to you.<em>  
><em>Everybody's tryin' to be a billionaire.<em>  
><em>But every time I look at you I just don't care,<em>  
><em>'Cause all I want to be, yeah, all I ever want to be<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, is somebody to you.<em>

_when Im done I _singing I get out the shower and brush my teeth I made sure to use extra tooth paste and use mouth wash 4 times. what ? I want to have fresh mint breath when I see her. When Im done with that I head to my room to get dressed I go in my draw and get out my clothes. I put on a white v-neck with a red white and black plaid shirt with my black ripped skinny jeans and my red high tops. for my hair I just mess it up a little bit I know that Ally likes when I do that. not that Im trying to impress her or anything, whattttttt, where you go that idea from?

When Im done Its already 2:20 thats good it takes 5 minuets to get there which means I will be right on time , but IM starving should I warm up some pancakes?ok Austin you have to choose pancakes or ally?

pancakes , Ally,pancakes,Ally,pancakes,Ally...

I ended up leaving at 2:25 because I warmed up some pancakes. When I was doe I ran to my car and drove to Allys house. When I got there it was 2:29 good just in time. I parked the car in the drive way. When I got out the car Ally cam out with Abby. Abby had a pink bag with yellow musical notes on them and the teddy bear I got her in her hand.

"Hey Ally?!" I shouted. stupid!why did I just shout Im like 5 inches away from her.

"austin you don't have to shout." Ally said giggling. I blushed a deep red and looked down

"sorry" I muttered. Ally giggled.

"so wheres Abby going?" I asked looking back up.

"she's going across the street to betty." Ally said.

"betty?" I said not familiar with the name.

"shes a nice little old lady that lives across the street she loves Abby she's good with kids." Ally said. I nodded.

"hold on one second." Ally said. I nodded. Ally took Abbys hand who was waving goodbye to me. I waved back . Ally walked across the street to I guess bettys house. When she got back she opened the front door and we went in

"so..what you wanna do?" I asked. when we got in the house.

"how about we go to the mall?" Ally suggested.

"sounds awesome." I said happily. Ally smiled and nodded. She took her purse and took my hand. weird I felt an electrical shock, I used to get that feeling when I was...never mind.

she led me out the house and we walked to the mall since it wasn't that far. when we got to the house we hit the candy store. then the movie store and then several girly stores which Ally made me decide weather she looked good in an outfit or course I said she looked good in every outfit. After a while we got hungry so we decided to go to the melody diner.

"so many memories here, right ally?" I said looking at her.

"yea I remember when you said "heart beat" to Cassidy and when Dez was addicted to those chicken pot pies." Ally said laughing. I laughed too.

"yea good times. speaking of Cassidy I wonder what happened to her." I said thinking of Cassidy.

"yea me too." Ally said looking at a menu.

"hey how doing on this fine day

Im your waitress cassidy the specials for today

are chicken and biscuits with soup on the side with carrots cut in little pieces "

I knew that voice anywhere. I looked up and saw Cassidy.

"CASSIDY!?" I shouted hugging her

"blondie!? OMG I haven't seen you since that day I left for tour. how are you?"Cassidy said pulling away from the hug

"well I became a big deal You look so gorgeous how are you?" I asked staring at cassidy

"I'm great thanks for asking um actually my band broke up so I came back to Miami and I really don't plan on leaving."Cassidy said.

"thats good." I said she nodded.

"Im gonna leave you two" Ally said getting up.

No! Aly don't go stay." I pleaded

"no its fine you guys have a lot to catching up to do and I gotta do somethings too so" Ally said. getting her purse.

"but what about or day of Ally and Austin time?" I asked getting upset.

"another time." Ally said officially leaving the diner.

"so I'm on my break you wanna hang out for a while?" Cassidy asked

"sure!" I said. WE got up and left the diner.

**Allys pov**

is it wrong that I thought Austin really liked me?Is it wrong that I thought me and him could date again?is it wrong that I can stop thinking about him?mostly is it wrong that I still love him. I decided to go to the place where no one would bare to go..sonic boom. I go to sonic boom to see that its black and theres still smoke rising out of it. I ignore the caution sign and walk inside the store. thankfully the Doors were fire wasn't that bad I mean it was,but not bad enough to break everything. A couple of instruments have broke the counter,the piano that was down here,but not the stairs. I take a risk and walk up the stairs praying they wouldn't break. I sighed in relief when I made it to the top. "practice room" Was read in big black bold letters. I turned the knob opening the door and I saw something that made me smile so practice room was completely fine I guess the fire didn't reach here yet. The piano was fine,the couch was still there, everything was fine. how? I don't care though as long as Its fine. I walk to the piano and press the sound filled my ears. I decided to play a song. I wrote this song a week after me and austin broke up its good "I'm not the only one"

You and me, we made a vow  
>For better or for worse<br>I can't believe you let me down  
>But the proof's in a way it hurts<p>

For months on end I've had my doubts  
>Denying every tear<br>I wish this would be over now  
>But I know that I still need you here<p>

You say I'm crazy  
>'Cause you don't think I know what you've done<br>But when you call me baby  
>I know I'm not the only one<p>

You've been so unavailable  
>Now sadly I know why<br>Your heart is unobtainable  
>Even though Lord knows you have mine<p>

You say I'm crazy  
>'Cause you don't think I know what you've done<br>But when you call me baby  
>I know I'm not the only one<p>

I have loved you for many years  
>Maybe I am just not enough<br>You've made me realize my deepest fear  
>By lying and tearing us up<p>

You say I'm crazy  
>'Cause you don't think I know what you've done<br>But when you call me baby  
>I know I'm not the only one<br>You say I'm crazy  
>'Cause you don't think I know what you've done<br>But when you call me baby  
>I know I'm not the only one<br>I know I'm not the only one  
>I know I'm not the only one<br>And I know, and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know, know  
>I know I'm not the only one<p>

When I was done I was crying. I wish everything was fine I wish me and Austin were still together playing a song on the piano I wish my father would come waltzing through the door with coins in his hand saying he found money when really he stole it from a wishing fountain. I wish that Dez would be downstairs breaking things I wish Trish will come trough the door and say "guess who got a job at.." And name the job she has. I wish everything never changed.

**hey guys this chapter was realllllyyyyyyyy long 1,780 oh yea new record oh yea happy dance *does weird dance* anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I will update tomorrow or later and I hope you guys have an awesome fun day. bye!**

**review!**

**cece~**

**I don't I'm not the only one by sam smith or anything else you recognize just the things that are not in Austin ****and ally **


	10. Chapter 10

hey** guys Im writing another chapter for you guys,Wow two in one day I deserve an oscar...Anyway the blizzard has started and my mom just went outside to shovel which don't make sense because its still snowing,but anyway I got enough time before she comes back so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Austins pov**

I feel so bad I just let Ally leave for Cassidy. I mean it was an Austin and Ally day,but it ended up as a Cassidy and Austin day. Its 7:30 at night and I just dropped Cassidy off home. Cassidys pretty cool minus when she started gossiping about her band members saying how one is on drugs the other one cant sing. Im not the one to talk bad about people. Although I did talk bad about Ally too. eh whatever. I decide to call Ally,but she didn't answer. weird she usually answers on the third ring. Call again. nothing. I start to get worried and I walk out my house and run to Allys house.

"Ally!" I shouted pounding on the door.I know I might be overreacting,but I cant help it if Ally gets hurt and I didn't do anything about I could never be able to live with myself.

"ALLY!" I screamed louder pounding harder.

"Austin.? Honey?" I heard a little voice say. I turned around to see betty behind me she looked concerned.

"betty Im sorry did I wake you?" I asked apologizing.

"no you didn't dear Im watching Abby I cant sleep on the job." Betty said. wait Ally never picked up Abby?ok now IM extremely worried.

"betty,wheres ally?" I asked

"oh boy I don't know I assumed she was with you." She said confused

"well she's not I left her which was a stupid idea for me to do." I said.

"don't worry Im sure she's fine,just go look for her." Betty said. I nodded and ran up and down the streets

"ALLY?!ALLY?!" I shouted over and over again. Its already 11:00 and my throat is becoming hoarse. If she doesn't show up by twelve Im calling the police.

"Ally?!" I shouted once again.

"AUstin?" A voice said. I turned around and saw Ally,but with another guy he was about my height. brunette hair and he had light green eyes.

"Ally!" I shouted running to hug her.

"I was so worried about you." I said glad that she was ok. She giggled

"Austin haha Im fine. Gavin was protecting me." Ally said looking dreamily at that "dude"

"gavin?" I said glaring at him

"well how you do partner?Im gavin Im guessing your name is Austin?" Gavin said holding out his hand for me to shake. I ignored his hand and kept glaring.

"yea no shit sherlock." I Said.

"Austin!stop." Ally said looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I gotta go." I said grumpily.

"Austin?arent you gonna say goodnight to Abby?" Ally asked.

"why don't gavin do it." I snapped.

"excuse me." Ally said to gavin. She ran to me but not fast since she was wearing heels

"Austin!" She shouted.

"yes?" I said sarcastically.

"whats up with you?" She asked.

"nothing" I said harshly.

"no something is going on whats the problem?" Ally asked concerned.

"NOTHING!gosh Ally your so fucking annoying!" I said. I instantly regretted the words

"Ally Im sorry I didn't mean it." I said apologizing.

"shut it!just leave Im sure Cassidy is waiting for you." Ally said turning and walking across the street I guess to get Abby.

"Ally please Im sorry." I said running to her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ally shouted pushing me. I stumbled a bit. I looked down sadly and whispered."fine" i turned around and walked home to go Austin ruin things a third time what else can you do wrong?

**Allys pov**

I cant believe Austin I mean I don't blame him I was bothering him,but was cursing and screaming really appropriate?no!it wasn' was being so rude to gavin I mean how can he be like that?was he jealous?no he has Cassidy,but I mean thats not fair how come when he gets a girl I'm fine,but when I get a boy its world war 3

"gavin I'm so sorry about him." I said picking up Abby.

"no darling its fine," HE said with his thick accent.

"who you might be precious?" Gavin said looking down at Abby.

"Im abby." Abby said glaring at gavin. Whats up with her?

"Abby..huh?thats quite a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Gavin said. Abby scoffed.

"Abby?why are you being rude?" I asked.

"because he's trying to take you away from dadd-Austy." Abby said correcting her mistake.

"what?me and Austin are not together or will ever be."I said to Abby.

"whatever I don't care anymore. put me down."Abby said shaking. I put her down and she stomped into the house.

"sorry about her too." I said.

"its alright darling. I better go the old pig is ready to hid the pig pen." Gavin said before he walked off the porch.

"what does that even mean?" I said to myself.I walked into the house and went straight to Abbys room. She was laying down in bed singing rock a by baby to herself.I was gonna kiss her goodnight,but I didnt wanna bother her so I just closed the door and went to my room.I put my shorts on and slipped into bed. I let my mind wander until finally I just kept having one person on my mind. Dad. I miss him so badly. I need him right now. I get up out of bed and go into his room. I haven't been in there since I came. I walk into the room and take in the smell. It smells like him. I walk over to the dresser and open them there were his clothes.I take one of his oversized t-shirts and put it on me. it was like a dress. I walk over to the night stand he has beside his bed and open were pictures in it a lot. I pick up the first photo. It was me and dad and my mom we were in the park enjoying a cup of ice cream. I pick up the second one . this time it was me and my dad at my moms funeral, I was crying my dad was crying and my mom was lying peacefully in the coffin with a red dress and red lipstick. She looked stunning. I picked up the third one,this one was about a week after I found out I was pregnant and told my dad. HE was happy for me , but also disappointed. In this picture I was crying and my dad was hugging me. after flipping through a whole bunch of pictures I was in tears.I didnt want to cry anymore so I put the pictures away and lied down on the bed. it was cold , but comfortable. If I stood there long enough without moving I was able to feel my dad next to me. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine my dad,but soon enough I fell asleep dreaming about my father.

**hey guys were you guys feeling this one today or was it just blah?ok the next chapter will be even better then the chapter after ****that will be even BETTER! today I didnt go to school again because no one was able to take me and my parents won't let me take .so Im bored and I just decided to write a chapter for you guys so review for me if you enjoyed this chapter I will write chapter 11 after this . yay! also just a reminder this story is starting to come to end I think Im gonna go up to 15-16 chapters maybe a little bit more,but don't worry I have a couple of new story Ideas and if you want You guys can review or PM any ideas and I might actually write about it and then give you a shoutout so It can be like a contest...YEA! it is gonna be a contest. who ever I feel gave the best summary I will use it in my next story and then shout them out. sounds good?Let me know if you want that to !  
><strong>

**cece~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**ok I am back like I promised with another chapter which is chapter 11 so enjoy!**

**Austins pov**

ok Ive been thinking all night and I decided that I'm gonna tell ally I'm in love with her. I know I may be going to fast but hey you know what they say "yesterday is history,tomorrows a mystery" its worth a shot right? I get up out of bed and shower and brush my teeth. I decided to wear the outfit I wore when me and Ally very first met which is a red v-neck,red and blue plaid shirt,black skinny jeans and white and blue high tops.I flip my hair to the side just the way she likes it. when Im done I head to Allys house. I knock three times and my favorite person(besides ally) opens the .

"Austy!" Abby shouts latching onto my leg.I lift her up and kiss her cheek.

"hey sweetie I missed you." I said hugging her.

"I missed you too. guess what"Abby said happily.

"there showing sponge bob and mommys making pancakes!" Abby said smiling wide. I gasped.

"wow its an Awesome day!" I said happily. she nodded. I put her down and we walking into the house. I sniffed the house mhm bacon and pancakes.

"morning Ally." I said walking into the kitchen hoping she had forgotten about yesterday.

"hello Austin." She said not looking at me.

"Allyyyyyyy..." I said whining.

"Im sorry about yesterday I just got jealous." I said telling the truth.

"you get jealous. why?" Ally asked laughing.

"because I love you ally." I said getting stopped flipping turned to me and sighed.

" look, Austin Im not gonna lie. I love you too." Ally said.

"but..?" I asked.

"You have a girlfriend fiancé shall I say." Ally said.

"no I don't have a fiancé." I said confused. Ally pointed to a magazine on the island table. I walked over to it and on the cover was me and Cassandra. oh I forgot about her.

"Ally I swear I forgot all about her,but I don't love her anymore I only love you." I said to ally.

"what about cassidy?" She asked.

"She's just a friend." I said.

"and gavin? I cant just dump him." Ally said.

"oh please he's just a guy." I said thinking about "him" Oh I hate that guy.

"but I cant just say "hey Im breaking up with you because I found someone whose better looking then you." Ally said.

"well at least your not gonna be lying ." I said smirking and flipping my hair to the side. Ally rolled her eyes playfully.

"ok fine." Ally said. I smiled. finally.I walked over to Ally and kissed her on the lips. it wasn't hard or fast or any tongue, it was sweet and ! I sound like a we pulled away we were looking into each others eyes. suddenly we heard a gasp and a scream. we turned our heads and saw Abby making a face.

"THE PANCAKES!" She shouted pointing. we turned to the pancakes to see that it was burnt along with the bacon. Ally turned off the stove and smiling sheepishly,

"Ihop?" Ally suggested. ME and abby nodded in excitement.

* * *

><p>"hello Im your waitress what would you- hey aren't you austin moon?" our waitress said. she looked old not like 70 old but like 35-40.<p>

"um yea and if you don't mind can we tell our orders?" I said trying not to be rude. She nodded.

"ok I want the 12 pancakes original with whip cream on top and sprinkles with a chocolate milk on the side and can I get a silly straw and some crayons please.?" I said ordering my meal. the waitress nodded.

"Can I get a 5 pancakes with whipped crean and sprinkles and some ice cream on top with a chocolate milk. and can I get some crayons too please.?" Abby said sweetly.

"OK I want 3 original pancakes and a plain milk." Ally said .

"ok I will be back with your drinks and crayons" Our waitress said. We nodded and waited.

"Ally your so boring. seriously plain pancakes why not whipped cream or something or at least a chocolate milk." I shook her head.

"no I don't want to ruin my pancakes." Ally said. I just nodded dropping the subject.

"ok here are your crayons , drinks and pancakes." The waitress said. Abbys mouth was watering and I was took a bit out of her pancakes then she took a sip of her chocolate milk. I looked up at Ally and started observing the way she eats.I KNOW IM WEIRD!All of a sudden I heard choking I turned to see abby her face was red and she was breaking out. her lips were crashed and her eyes were turning a dark black. I panicked.

"HELP!HELP!SOMEONE CALL 911!" I shouted. Ally was holding Abby while I was screaming.

"SOMEONE HELP!" I shouted again by now everybody had there phone out and people were gasping. After what felt like an eternity the ambulance took abby and put her on the gurney and put her in the back of the ambulance.

"Ally come on we gotta get to the hospital!" I said running to the car, Ally following behind. we jumped in my car sped to the hospital. Ally was crying hard and I was worried.

"Abby dawson!" I shouted when I got to the front desk of the hospital.

"Im sorry , but theres no Abby dawson just Abby moon." The receptionist said.

"yes thats her what room is she in" Ally asked.

"she's on the second floor first door on your left.. hey good luck." The lady said. we nodded and ran to the elevator. Abby moon? Is she my kid?no she cant be Ally said that she had a miscarriage,but what if ally was lying?no she wouldn't lie especially about something like that,right?I'll ask her later.

we got to the second floor and me and Ally ran to the first door on our opened the door to see Abby hooked up to all these machines and 100 doctors helping her

"abby!" I shouted

"sir , you cant be in here" A doctor said pushing me out

"NO!I have to see if she's ok!" I said pushing my way into the room.

"if you want this baby to live you have to let me do what I need to do." The doctor said. I sighed and stopped doctor turned around and walked into the room closing the door.

"they won't let you in?"Ally asked. I shook my head no.

"my baby." I heard Ally whisper to herself looking down.

"Ally?" I said she looked up at me.I motioned her to follow me and I lead her somewhere out of the hospital where no one would be able to hear or see us.

"ok listen is Abby my daughter?" I asked.

"NO I already told you I had a miscarriage."Ally said sighing.

"BULLSHIT!" I shouted getting angry.

"YOU DID NOT HAVE A MISCARRIAGE!" I eyes filled up with tears

"o-ok I-I lied" Ally said.

"shit.." I said looking away

"I just didnt want to ruin your career." Ally said.

"CANT YOU SEE I DONT CARE ABOUT MY CARRER ANYMORE!" I shouted

"you did 5 years ago" Ally shot back at me.

"YEA!BECAUSE I WAS AN IMMATURE 16 YEAR OLD I COULDNT HANDLE A BABY NAD NEITHER COULD YOU!" I shouted get even looked down.

"why did you lie." I asked. she didnt answer

"WHY!?" I shouted .

" I was scared of what you were gonna do." Ally said.

"BUT YOU DIDNT HAVE TO LIE. ESPECIALLY ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" I shouted.

"I didnt think that you would ever do this to me. your a selfish bitch!" I shouted.

"YOUR SUCH A HYPOCRITE!IM SELFISH?ME?YOU WANNA GO THERE DICK!" Ally shouted. I nodded.

"THAT DAY THAT I TOLD YOU I WAS PREGNANT YOU SAID "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME MY CARRER IS JUST GETTING STARTED" IM THE SELFISH ONE ? I HAVE A REASON TO BE "SELFISH" YOU DIDNT YOU ONLY THOUGHT ABOUT YOURSELF AND YOU STILL DO! ME AND ABBY DONT NEED YOU IN OUR LIFE! WE WERE FINE BEFORE ACTUALLY WE WERE BETTER BEFORE" Ally said. I scoffed.

"NO YOU WERE BETTER BECAUSE YOUR FATHER WAS STILL ALIVE. YOUR LIKE THIS NOW BECAUSE YOUR FATHER IS DEAD SO DONT BLAME ME FOR YOUR FUCKED UP LIFE!" I shouted

"DONTT BRING MY FATHER INTO THIS YOUR THE DISSAPOINTMENT. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY ANCHOR, BUT WHEN YOU DID THAT TO ME 5 YEARS AGO I DIDNT THINK I WOULD BE ABLE TO TRUST YOU OR ANYONE ELSE. THEN YOU COME BACK INTO MY LIFE AND MAKE ME FALL FOR YOU AGAIN AND THIS TIME I TRUSTED YOU I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED,BUT NO!YOUR THE SAME DICK YOU WERE FROM TEH START!SO I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH YOUR SLUT OF A GIRLFRIEND CASSANDRA OR CASSIDY OR WHOEVER YOUR CURRENTLY WITH, AND LEAVE ME ALONE DONT CALL DONT COME TO MY HOUSE BECAUSE IM LEAVING THE MINUET ABBY GETS OUT THAT HOSPITAL!" Ally shouted. she looked at me and looked down. she turned around and walk back into the hospital.

now I really messed up...

**ok guys I am soo0ooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didnt update yesterday like I promised my mom just came in the house and I had to cook and then clean and then I eventually completely forgot,but I will write another chapter right now (hopefully) to make it up to you guys.****sorry.**

**cece~**


	12. Chapter 12

**here I am like I promised ehhehe. enjoy this chapter**

**Allys pov**

how could he do that to me!I thought he actually loved me for a second,but I guess not. I cant believe he brought my father into this and have the nerve to call me selfish?!no way ! I stomp back into the hospital with tears streaming rapidly down my face,but not because he hurt me,but mostly because Im angry. I walk into the elevator and walk to abbys now the doctors were out of the room which means I was able to go in there. I walk in there and smile at the sight all the machines were off of her and her face was looking normal she was also awake.

"hey baby." I said quietly walking to her bed.

"hi mommy." She said with a hoarse voice

"wheres daddy?" She asked. I sighed.

"Um daddy cant be with us anymore." I said.

"what?" She said sadly .

"I'm sorry baby,me and him got into an argument you understand though right?" I said to her.

"yes mommy." she said.

"ok um we have to leave tomorrow ok." I said

"where are we going?" she asked.

"home were gonna go home." I said.

"but I don't wanna go home" she said

"I wanna stay here" She said sadly,I wanted to cry just at her expression.

"I know baby I know,but we have to leave." I said softly.

"ok mommy." She finally said.

"ok baby girl.

* * *

><p>Austins pov<p>

"GET UP!" Jimmy said for the thousandth time today, I groaned.

"no.." I said pulling my head under the pillows.

"get up and shower you haven't showered since yesterday nor eating and I can smell your breath from here so go brush them. and then brush them again because thats nasty!" Jimmy said. I laughed a little bit. I threw the covers off of me and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. I took a 15 minuet shower and then brushed my teeth using extra mouth wash and extra tooth paste. when I was done I walked to my room to get dressed. I threw on sweat pants an old shirt and put my socks on. I went downstairs to see Jimmy on his phone texting.

"ok Im done now can I go back and DIE!" I said dramatically.

"oh stop being so dramatic and eat something." HE said .

"not hungry" I said rolling my eyes.

"ok stop it whats going on with you. your not showering,eating or brushing your teeth which is bad for me an everybody else in America." Jimmy said.I ignored his comment and explained to him.

"ok well I fell in love with Ally and I also found out that I have a daughter named abigail,but we call her Abby and both her and Ally are the best things thats ever happen to me and yesterday I messed everything up." I said thinking of the heart breaking moment.

"then go apologize." Jimmy said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I cant!shes leaving for new york right now Or she might've even left already." I said.

"you don't know that" Jimmy said.

"look 2 days form now your gonna be heart broken , 2 months form now your gonna get over it , but 2 years from now your gonna think about her and then your gonna miss her , but by then she might be married and with kids and your gonna be miserable. you know why?because you didnt do nothing about it. you let her slip through your fingers now you gotta put a grip on her" Jimmy said. I sighed knowing her was right.

"OK your right,but It doesn't matter anymore I don't have her number." I said.

"but Trish does right?" Jimmy asked.

"she might,but I doubt it." I said sadly.

"you never know until you try." Jimmy said. I stood quiet. it was quiet for a while until Jimmy spoke again.

"look I ogtta go now,but you gotta decide weather you should get her or leave her. chose wisely." he said before leaving my house. I sighed. I picked up my phone and dialed trishs number . thank god she didnt change it.

"trish!" I shouted once she answered

"you." she said.

"look trish Im guessing Ally told you what happened,but Im really truly sorry and I just want to get her back so can you please tell me where she's at please.?" I pleaded she sighed.

"she's in MIA gate 25 her flight leaves in 30 minutes so you better hurry." TRish said

"thank you Trish I owe you big time." I said I hung up after that. I put my phone in my pocket and ran to my car. I jumped in and started driving. I sure that I was going 100 miles per hour. It felt like an eternity until I finally got there. I parked the car in the parking lot and ran to the doors.

"wheres gate 25!" I shouted to a security guard.

"straight ahead then you make a left." HE said. I ran as fast as I could. when I got there, there was no one there.

"NOO!IM TO LATE!" I shouted out loud. I dropped to my knees and put my head in my hands.

"Daddy?" I heard a voice say. I instantly looked up. I saw abby with the teddy bear I got her,but no Ally.

'abby!" I shouted opening my arms. She ran into them and giggled. I held her tight.

"I love you so much sweetie." I said hugging her tight.

"I love you too daddy" she said quietly.

"Austin?" I heard another familiar voice say. I let go of abby and saw ally she had a plane ticket in her hand and suitcases in the other.

"Ally you decided not to leave." I said happily.

"no I leave in two minuets I'm gate number 23." Ally said.

"lets go abby" ally said,

"but i don't wanna leave." Abby said grabbing my arm.

"you gotta leave baby girl." I said

"but I don't wanna go." She said hugging me tighter.

"I know" I said my voice cracking.

"don't let me go daddy." She said her voice cracking.

"im not baby I promise." I said starting to cry.

"daddy please I don't want to leave." She said crying.

"I know I don't want you to go,but you have to" I said. She sighed.

"bye bye daddy." She said waving.

"goodbye abby' I said letting one tear fall out.

"I love you " She shouted once she got to the gate.

"I love you too!"I said, but she couldn't hear me because she was already inside.

**hey guys this one was pretty sad I mean I even choked up myself. this chapter for me was inspired by the movie big daddy I love that movie3 its so adorable the ending always makes me wanna cry,but anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will update again tomorrow bye guys!  
>cece~<strong>

**dot forget to review guys!thanks **


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys I am back with another chapter of "now you want me" I know you guys might've thought I was gonna do a clique thing and make Austin and Ally get back together in the air port,****but Im not. I like my stores to be unique like shock you a little bit you get it.? thats good!,but anyway here is another chapter of "now you want me" Enjoy!**

**2 years later**

**Allys pov**

"come on Abby you gotta eat." I said pushing the plate of pancakes to her. Its been 2 years since I left Miami and Abby hasn't been the same since. she's being rude to me, talking back , ignoring me. I don't know whats up with it Austin?now she would've gotten over that.

"no!" she said pouting "I don't want to eat." she said. she was getting up to leave,but I stopped her.

"Abby!get over here and don't you dare move!" I said pointing to the seat. She stomped to the seat and sat down looking at me angrily.

"now whats gotten into you?" I asked worriedly.

"you!you ruined everything!me and daddy were fine together,but you had to mess everything up!" she shouted.

""I didnt mess things up he started it." I said.

"I don't care who started it I care that I cant see my daddy now. Now Im gonna go to school On monday and be the same girl in the whole school who doesn't have a daddy." Abby said. she jumped out the seat and ran to her it is about Austin. Boy I messed things up.

**austins pov**

hey guys you already know me Im austin moon. about 2 years ago I discovered that i had a kid. her name is Abby. I miss her soooo much except for her bitch of a mother.I hate Ally again she ruined everything because of her I didnt know i had a kid and now hat I do know I cant see her anymore.

anyway its been two years and I finally got married to my wife cassandra she's awesome well not really,but I l-l-l-ove her a lot and no body could ever change one!Cassandra is pregnant with my kid its a boy were gonna name him aiden. I like that name.

"hey Austin! great news!" Jimmy said walking into my mini mansion.

"great!hit me" I said getting ready for the news

"well your gonna be performing a whole week everywhere in New york. Brooklyn , bronx, manhattan,queens. All the places there and on your last night you will perform in TIME SQUARE!"Jimmy said excitedly .

"really!" I Shouted jumping up. I gave him a bro hug and a fist bump.

"thats awesome news the best news its FANTASTIC!" I shouted out laughed.

"well get packing you leave tomorrow at 5 am." Jimmy said.

"great I cant wait!" I said."can I bring cassy" I asked. cassy is casandras nickname.

"sure why not, but just tell her NOT to end up bringing the whole mall." Jimmy said rolling his eyes. I chuckled.

"sure thing. Well I guess I better pack" I said happily.

"great!I gotta get going anyway. set your alarm for 4:30." Jimmy said.

"4:30! really thats really super early." I said groaning.

"well do you wanna miss your flight?" Jimmy said.

"no" I siad

"well then set your alarm for 4:30." Jimmy said. I nods back and left my mansion.I go upstairs and grab my yellow suitcase that said "AUSTIN MOON" In white bold letter. I open it up and pack a couple of pair of jeans, shirts,underwear,shampoo and conditioner , my hair comb, my fancy shoes plus my nice cool shoes, and my picture of the empire state building. When Im done Cassandra comes in my room with a tub of ice cream.

"austy' I cringe at the name. only one person can call me that and thats my little girl.

"yes honey." I said.

"why are you packing?" she asked looking at the suitcase worriedly.

"oh! me and you are going on a trip to new york! isn't that exciting!?" I said exclaimed. she threw the tub of ice cream on the floor and ran to hug me.

"WERE GOING TO NEW YORK!" she shouted jumping up and down.

"honey calm down the baby" I said rubbing her belly. she looked at me confused then it changed to realization.

"oh!ya." she said.

"ok well get packing we leave at 4:30 tomorrow in the morning." I said.

"morning?! you must be crazy to think Im leaving at 4:30 in the morning"She said crossing her arms

"come on baby for me." I said pulling out my puppy dog eyes.

"if you want me to come so badly then you have to carry me to the car and on the plane." she said smirking.

"Fine" I said. she squealed and ran to her room to pack. did she just squeal?

Allys pov

"Abby come out!" I said knocking on the door.

"no!"I heard her shout.

"please abby" I pleaded.I heard a sigh and a door unlocking.

"yes?" She said

"I'm sorry I made you upset and ruining things between you and daddy" I said apologizing.

"its ok" She said. I took her in a quick hug.

"ok tomorrow were gonna go to all your favorite places funk fridays,bunny amusement park,the beach all those places." I said.

"really!" She exclaimed. I nodded. she smiled and hugged me.

"IM gonna go to bed now I wanna wake up really early" Abby said. I nodded.

"ok sweetie goodnight." I said. I kissed her on the cheek and left her alone.

this past 2 years have been awful. I miss him. does he miss me?I doubt it and even if he did we still wouldn't be able to get together because he just got married and he has another baby on the way. And besides he will never forgive me after whatI lied about and tore him apart from his daughter. Im such a horrible person I mean I did the exact same thing he did to me. I broke his heart. I decided to sit down and watch tv since it was only eight, I turn the tv on to the news since there was basically nothing else on.

"good evening new york Im chelsea roads, today we have some interesting news , the heartthrob popstar Ausitn moon is gonna be staying in New york for a week. HE will be here because he will be performing in every part of new york. manhattan,bronx,brooklyn ,and at the end of the week he will play in times for all you ladies that are dying to meet Austin moon he will be staying in the sleep away hotel on harlem street, Im chelsea roads and this is the evening news"

oh no Austins coming to new york?! what if me and Abby bump into him?what if he comes to the house?that cannot happen...

this is gonna be a long week

**hey guys here is chapter 13 I think anyway I know you guys are probably soooo confused right now,but trust me it will make a lot more sense in the next chapter and it will be a lot more better. Also don't forget that Auslly stories always end with a happy ending so maybe Austin and Ally will get together maybe they won't idk you gotta read the rest to find who I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will update either tomorrow or later. bye!**

**cece~**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey guys here is chapter 14 of now you want me. enjoy!**Ausitns pov

Austins pov

great!that bitch chelsea roads told basically the whole world where I'm gonna be staying now what?!

"Austin monica moon!?how did chelase roads find out what hotel your in?" Jimmy shouted angrily walking into my house.

"I don't know I didnt tell them." I said.

"then who the hell did?" He said.

"I did." I heard a girly voice say. ME and jimmy turned around and saw Cassandra smiling innocently.

"Really Cassandra you do realize that since your coming that of can be dangerous with all those people there." I exclaimed

"oh thats ok my baby is strong." Cassandra said. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"anyway. YOU have to stay somewhere else and NOT in that hotel." Jimmy said.

"like where?!" I asked.

"I don't know do you have anyway family, friends in Miami?" Jimmy asked.I thought about it for a moment and realized that Ally lived in New york.

"just one." I said through gritted teeth.

"who?" Jimmy asked.

"ally fucking Dawson." I said Angrily.

"great!you'll stay there I will call her tomorrow to let her know that you and Cassandra will be staying in her house." Jimmy sia .

"what!no I cant! why cant we just go to a different hotel?" I asked.

"because the sleep away hotel Is a 5 star hotel and if someone like the press sees you going into a 4 star hotel then your reputation is ruined."jimmy said. I groaned.

"fine!but Im just saying this once,after this Im planning on getting a new record dealer." I said.

"fine by me" Jimmy said. I rolled my eyes and he walked out the house.

"we should get to bed its 10 now." I said telling Cassandra.

"no!you need to get to bed I can stay up as long as I want to since your carrying me tomorrow." Cassandra said walking to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and walked to my room to go to bed.

* * *

><p>"IM GONNA MAKE (MAKE)MAKE (MAKE) MAKE EM DO A DOUBLE TAKE"- smack!I groaned hitting my alarm clock getting ready to get up. I looked to the side and saw cassandra sleeping with those things you put over your eyes when your sleeping. yea those.<p>

I went to to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. When I was done I was to lazy to put something nice on so I just put on sweats,a white old shirt and my white high tops. I took all the suitcases down outside and let my limo driver put the luggage in there. I went back upstairs to get cassnadra. When I got up there Cassy was still lying in bed,but this time she was dressed in shorts and v neck and flats she was half she got up to get dressed. I gently picked her up bridal style and walked downstairs to the limousine.

"ready ?" MY limo driver asked. I nodded and got into the limo. I rested my head on the arm rest and took a quick nap.

" we have arrived at the air port."mY limo driver said.

"thank you" I said he nodded and went to the trunk to get the luggage out. he handed me my luggage and by now Cassy was awake so she was able to walk,but I still had to hold all her luggage while she strutted down the air port. I rolled my eyes .This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>Allys pov<p>

ring!ring!ring!

"hello?" I said answering the phone. who's calling at 7:30 in the morning?

"Ally dawson. its jimmy listen I got some news for you." Jimmy said. oh no is he gonna...

"I need Austin moon and his wife to stay in your apartment."Jimmy said.

"what!?" I half shouted.

"I know its a lot to take in,but I will pay you thirty thousand dollars if you let him stay in your house." Jimmy said. money I mean thats a lot,but It can get me out of this small

2 bed room apartment and i could buy a bigger better house.

"fine" I said sighing.

"great! They will be here in about 2 hours" Jimmy said.

"TWO HOURS?!" I shouted.

"but my house is a mess I have to go food shopping , clean the house, control the baby." I said

"I know,but Im sure that you can handle all that." Jimmy said. I rolled my eyes. can he get any ruder.

"ya your right I can." I said rolling my eyes.

"ok well I gotta go now see you in 2 hours." Jimmy said. I didnt bother to say bye. I just hung up the phone. I guess I better get out of bed now. I get up out of bed and start cleaning the house, the living room,bedrooms,kitchen,attic,bathroom,closets,everything even the windows. Next I called the lobby man downstairs.

"hey jim , can you please call the supermarket and tell them I need, eggs , milk,pancake mix, chicken,spaghetti, and some apple juice and orange juice." I said.

"sure!" Jim said. I thanked him a million times.

"mommy why are you cleaning?" Abby asked.

"um my friend is coming over." I said.

"what friend." She asked

"its a surprise." I said. She smiled.

"ok mommy. wait doles that mean we cant go to funky fridays or bunny amusement park?" She asked.

"no Im sorry well maybe I don't know well see what happens." I said. she nodded.

"GO watch some tv I will make you breakfast. I said. She nodded and ran to the living room.

"DONT MAKE A MESSSSS!" I shouted

"ok!" she yelled back. I went in the kitchen and made pancakes out of the little bit of mix I was done the door bell rang. I ran to the door hoping it wasnt Austin. When I opened the door I sighed in relief when I saw it was just jim with a bag of groceries.

"omg thank you so much jim!" I said grabbing the bags.

"no problem sweetie." HE said I waved him goodbye and closed the door.

Jim is a nice old man he's about 50 or in his 60s he's so nice and he's pretty small too.

I take the groceries and put them away. when Im done with that I get dressed. since it was my house I just put on a black and white shirt that had a peter pan collar and the skirt was white with this weird cute little pattern. it was cute. I put on these black heels and put my hair in a pony tail.

"Abby honey get dressed my friend will be here any minuet." I said,she nodded and ran to get dressed. I was gonna sit down and real,but the door rang. I sighed let the games begin...

**hey guys here is another chapter for you guys I hope enjoyed this chapter I will update tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review because your reviews brighten up my day :)**bye!

cece~


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys I am back with another chapter of "now you want me" I decided that Im gonna make the story for about 20 or more chapters ****because I have a lot of ideas for the story if thats alright for you guys:),but without further ado here is chapter 15. enjoy!  
><strong>

**Austins pov**

here it goes I ma waiting at the door of Ally Dawson the girl that ruined my life,made me fall in love then broke my heart,and separated me from MY a feeling inside of me thats excited to be here. I guess because I get to see Abby and Im performing in NYC. You know I heard that if you perform in NYC you have a higher risk at getting a world tour which is awesome. I ring the door bell twice and wait for the door to open.

"ugh whats taking so long!" Cassy said groaning. I shrugged. I was gonna ring the bell again,but then a figure opened the door. Ally. I hate Ally I really do,but I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. Her hair was curled with blonde high lights,she was wearing a nice dress with nice black heels on, and she was wearing a necklace I got for her birthday 7 years ago. It said Ally in cursive and it had a star on it. I remember when she asked me why was the star there and I said "because your the star you shine bright like them maybe even brighter." That was the day...uh..um Abby was made?

"ew who are you?" Cassandra said to Ally.

"my name is Ally, Ally dawson you will be staying in my house for a week." Ally said. Cassandra pushed Ally and walked into the house. I nodded towards Ally and walked in.

"this house is...quaint."" Cassandra said taking out a wipey.

"mommy are your guests here?" I heard a small little voice say. I turned around and saw Abby her hair was about up to her mid back,and she was wearing a cute dress with flats on. When she saw me she gasped and smiled wide.

"DADDY!" She shouted running to me.

"sweetie!" I said I opened my arms for a hug and she jumped in them giggling as I lifted her up.

"um?"Cassandra said. I gently put down Abby and started to explain to Cassandra.

"um Cassandra this is Abby my Daughter." I said. Cassandra glared at me ,but smiled at Abby.

"Daughter?" Cassandra asked

"yes um Abby meet Cassandra." I said to abby. She held her hand out and Cassy looked at it like it was poison. Abby pulled her hand back.

"hi Im Abigail , but please call me Abby." Abby said smiling.

"right..." Cassandra said with a look of disgust.

"Cassandra can I have a word with you please.?" I asked.

"Abby lets go into the kitchen." Ally said taking Abbys hand. when they were gone I turned to Cassandra.

"listen..."

Allys pov

"mommy I don't like that girl." Abby said once we got in the kitchen.

"I know baby girl,but we have to put on a brave face for me and for ... Daddy" I said. She nodded and sighed.

"ok how about we make them lunch?" I suggested. you guys thought it was like 6 right?well its not its about 11:30.

"yes!" Abby said nodding. I smiled.

"ok go get me 4 plates and 4 cups and then when your done with that get me the bread." I said. Abby nodded and went into the cabinet to get me the she was doing that I took out the food. I have ham and cheese,pickles,turkey,bologne,and some tomato and lettuce. I chop up the tomato and lettuce. when I'm done with that I take 8 slices of bread. I put one slice of cheese on 4 slices of bread and ham and turkey on the other. then I put two slices of tomato on 4 slices of bread and a piece of lettuce on the other. when I was done I cut them up into squares and gathered them like a pyramid on a plate. finger sandwiches. when I was done I told Abby to put the cups and plates on the table. I followed behind her with a pitcher of water and the food.

"ok um lunch is ready." I said setting the sandwiches on the table along with the water.

"is that ham and turkey?" Cassandra asked. I nodded. She screamed

"AHH OMG EW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY BABY?!" She shouted. wait baby?.

"Cassandra its ok just eat it."Austin said handing her the slapped it out of his hand causing it to fall all over the floor. There goes my perfectly mopped and clean floor.

"I CANNOT EAT THAT IT HAS LIKE A MILLION CARBS IN ONE BITE DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT CAN DO TO THE BABY IT CAN CAUSE THE BABY TO OVER WEIGHT AND BLOW UP IN MY STOMACH."Cassandra shouted

"um I don't think thats possible." I said.

"SHUT IT!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes and walked away into the kitchen. Abby following close by.

"why don't me and you go to the park while they argue over the smallest things." I suggested. Abby nodded. I took abbys hand and took her jacket and we left the house the couple barely noticing.

Austins pov

"I think your being crazy" Austin said.

"Crazy?Crazy?CRAZY? no this is crazy" Cassandra said. She took one of Allys glass cups and threw it on the floor.

"CASSANDRA!THIS IS NOT OUR HOUSE WE CANT DO THAT" I shouted.

''why?Cant she just buy another wait she cant because she has no money she's a poor annoying brat with a little pest on the side." Cassandra said.

"ok I think you need to calm down." I sighed.

"yes your right I'm gonna go outside and jog" She said. I nodded. she took her purse and walked out the house. I groaned. I gotta clean this mess up.

right now Im starting to regret this trip..big time.

**ok that is the end of chapter 15 don't worry you will get to find out what Austin said earlier in later chapters. so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter for ****today I will update tomorrow. bye!**

**cece~**


	16. Chapter 16

**hey guys heres another chapter for you guys I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

**allys pov**

me and Abby were in the park for about 3 hours and then we decided to go home. when we got home the floor had glass on them and it was covered in food. I gasped.

"Abby!dont step on the floor I'm gonna carry you to the living room." I said. I picked Abby up and led her into her I was done I walked to the mess and shouted.

"AUSTIN!" I . I went upstairs to see if he was up there,but he was not. I called his phone,but he left it here. I groaned. I gotta clean this mess?!ugh I cleaned it for about 2 hours earlier now again. I go to the kitchen and grab the broom I sweep all the bread,lettuce , tomato etc. Also the damn glass that Trish got me for a welcome to new york gesture. I swept it up and swept again just in case there was still no glass especially those small small I was done. Austin walked in the house along with Cassandra. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"I'll be right back Austy." I heard the bitch Cassandra say. She walked in the kitchen with her designer 5 inch heels which she shouldnt be wearing she could fall and hurt the baby.

"hey sally." She said.

"Ally." I said correcting her.

"whatever." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"so I heard that you and Austin used to date as a matter of fact thats you and Austins child whats her name again. oh right Abby thats quite a name who came up with it Austin?he is a Dumb blonde after all." she said whispering the last part.

"listen" I said

"no you listen" She said cutting me off

"Austin is mine this is our child this is HIS baby he's carrying your just in the picture because we had no other place to stay other wise you would be the last person we'd stay with. You cant have Austin he doesn't like your or even love you. he loathes you. HE hates everything about you, your face,body image,personality and he also said you sing like you have a giant snot bubbling hanging in the back of your throat. so just back off! clear." She said leaving the room.

"I don't want him anyway I wouldn't want him anyway and besides if he's a dumb blonde why are you dating him" I said.

"because I have his child in my stomach and he's just there for publicity." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"your not really pregnant and if you were it won't be his child because I know that he's not that low enough to have sex with a slut low life bitch like you!" I said.

"ok fine you caught me Im not really pregnant" She said like it was no big deal .

"then why are you dating him?" I said confused.

" famous which will give me more publicity which can give me money. 2. this baby is the only thing keeping him from leaving me and if he leaves then I won't get publicity." She said. I rolled my eyes and went to tell Austin,but she stopped me.

"if you tell Austin or anybody what I told you I swear to god I will...well you better not tell." She said. I shivered. She smirked and walked out the kitchen.

Austins pov

I walked into the kitchen to see what was taking the girls so long in the kitchen,but when I got there Cassy was already leaving the room.

"Casssandra what were you and Ally doing?" I asked.

"oH I was just asking what to do and not to do when your pregnant." Cassandra said rubbing her stomach. I nodded.

If I'm gonna be in Allys house I have to respect her so I decided we were gonna make truce.

"listen Ally Im sorry I've been giving you the cold shoulder I guess I was just still a little bit mad at you that you kinda took my child from me,but Im over it now. To be honest the best part of this trip is Abby." I said. She nodded.

"oh thats great. truce?" Ally said. I nodded and smiled. I brought her into a friendly hug taking in her warmth and her scent.

"well I better cook dinner um is there anything Cassandra will Actually eat." Ally said.

"um yea do you have garlic soup?" I asked.

"garlic soup?" Ally said confused.I nodded

"how will I make that?" Ally asked.

"just cup up some garlic put some salt on it and put it into boiling water then you put some milk and some flour to give it some thickness." I said.

"ok I'll make garlic soup." She said nodding. I smiled and walked out the kitchen.I went into the living room to see Cassandra sitting on the couch with her feet on the table watching "secret" A show about a group of girls that gossip about other female celebrity. Right now there talking about selena gomez.

"hi daddy." Abby said walking over to me. I lifted her up and smiled.

"hey sweetie what you doing?" I asked. she pointed to the tv. She doesn't need to be watching this stuff.

"lets play a game." I said. She nodded. I smiled and walked up to her room to see any games we could play. When we got in her room I set her on her bed and look through her game section. She had twister,trouble,connect four,sorry,and uno.. I decided we would play connect four so it would be easier.

"ok lets play connect 4!" I said.

"yay!I love that game." she said. I smiled and set up the game. she was red and I was yellow. The first few rounds I was winning,but I felt bad so I decided to let her win the rest until dinner was ready;

"Austin, how could you leave me by myself downstairs to play with a kid when you could play with an adult." Cassandra said winking.

" are kids in the room 2. your pregnant 3. this is not our house." I rolled her eyes and huffed out the room.

"sorry abby. lets play later." I said. She sighed.

"ok." She said.

Allys pov

ok this nasty garlic is disgusting it has a bad smell to it. I took a test taste and it tasted horrible. it tasted like water with a spicy flavor. I sighed in frustration.

this is gonna be a long week.

**hey guys this is another chapter That I written I hope you guys enjoyed that. Also you guys all guessed that Cassandra wasnt pregnant and you were right that was my originally plan and I was deciding weather to not put that or not , ****but then I decided yea I will because I have further more ideas. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review. your reviews make me so happy lets make a review goal to 40 reviews that would be great!bye**

**cece~**


	17. Chapter 17

**hey guys today is not the best day so much family problems ugh! but I promise I will not stop updating no matter what happens because I love you guys like your the best. but I won't bore you with the details so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Allys pov**

**"**ok dinner is ready" I said bringing out the pot of garlic scrunched her nose in disgust.

"ew mommy what is that?did you kill an animal and cook it?" She said frightened.

"no thats the food." I said giggling. She gagged.

"mhm garlic soup my fav" Cassandra said licking her lips. She took a plate and poured herself some took a bite and spit it out

"ew!Sally this soup tastes like shit!" Cassandra gasped.

"oh she said a bad word." Abby said.

"SHUT IT KID!"Cassandra shouted.

"Cassy calm down you don't have to yell or curse." Austin said.

"It might not be good for the baby" Austin added. I laughed silently thinking about what cassandras little plan is. She turned to me.

"what are you laughing at sally?!" She shouted.

"you, your so naive." I said.

"I am not naive you better choose your words carefully." She said gasping. I gave abby a look that meant "go upstairs". She nodded and ran to her room.

"or what?" I said getting in her face.

"remember what you said its dying to come out of my mouth." I said teasingg her.

"you would dare!" she said.

"oh but I would" I said.

"ok stop!" Austin shouted.

"what secret?!" He exclaimed. I turned to cassandra and turned back to him.

"nothing,nothing at all." I said. I threw the spoon I had in my hand on the table and walked to my room.

Austins pov

"look what you did!?" I shouted to cassandra.

"I invited you on this trip because I thought it would be fun , but no! this is the first day and its already a disaster. why don't you just go back to LA obviously your not wanted here!" I Shouted. I turned around and walked to my room.

"oh and don't bother coming to the room tonight just go sleep in the guest room." I Said before closing my door.

* * *

><p>next morning.<p>

I woke up to a sweet scent and I instantly knew...pancakes. I jumped up out my bed and ran to the kitchen.

"I smell pancakes" I said. when I walked into the kitchen it was Cassandra making them.

"oh since when do you cook?" I said

"since forever silly where have you been at?" Cassandra said smiling.

"um ok."I said, She put a couple of pancakes on my plate and threw the pan in the sink.

"aren't there any pancakes for Ally and Abby?" I asked.

"no Ally can make her own food." She said.I rolled my eyes.

"mhm I smell pancakes." Abby said running to the kitchen. she came back out with a sad face.

"wheres the pancakes?" She asked

"oh well I needed them for AUsitn,but don't worry you can have cereal. OH wait I ate that too." Cassandra said.

"but I want pancakes." She said pouting.

"here have some of mine." I said holding my fork to her she came and took a bite.

"austin! what are you doing?!those pancakes are for you and only you!" Cassandra shrieked.

"no its ok she can have some." I said. She screamed.

"ok!" I Shouted pulling the fork form abby.

"Abby Im sorry" I said.

"whatever."She said. she walked back upstairs into her room.

"Abby!" I said feeling bad.

"really?" I said to cassandra.

"oops" She said. I rolled my eyes and finished up my pancakes

Allys pov

"I don't like Daddy no more he's being so mean to me." Abby said to me.

"what?aBby you have to like him he's your dad." I said.

"well I don't" She said pouting. I sighed and nodded. I told her to not move. I walked downstairs to go talk to Austin.

"Austin whats going on with you and abby?" I asked.

"nothing why?" HE said.

"well because she's not really liking you at the moment." I said.

"what?why?" he asked.

"I don't know she said your being mean to her" I said.

"oh" He said "but you gotta know its not me its Cassandra" he said. I groaned.

"omg cant you see it?!" I said getting frustrated.

"not following you" HE said confused

"omg Cassandra is" I Started , but was cut off.

"I'm what?" She said.

"nothing never mind." I said. she rolled her eyes.

"Austy I got a call from your record dealer." She said.

"he said tonight is your first show!isnt that exciting." she said.

"yea its great!" Ausitn said.

"where?" I asked.

"I was getting to that part but your impatient ass didnt let me finish!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Its in the bronx" Cassandra said.

"awesome!" Austin said happily.

"IM happy for you" I said smiling.

"thanks Ally."He said hugging me. we were hugging for what felt like 5 minuets I thought it would last longer,but someone disrupted us by clearing there throat.

"Austin we have to get ready I wanna look fab when I get there." Cassandra said.

"Abby your coming right?" he asked, I nodded.

"what?!no she cant come she's gonna take away my spotlight." Cassandra said.

"no IM sure that won't happen." I Said defending myself.

"Cassandra its gonna be fine." Austin said. she rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"well I guess Im gonna get ready now." I Said

"yea me too" he said.

**hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter for today also I just realized that I forgot to add what time the performance starts lets say that its about 2 in the after noon ****and it starts at 4 in the after noon. cool?cool. so anyway I will update tomorrow and yea bye! don't forget to review!**

**cece~**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey guys happy sunday!Here is another chapter of now you want me which is chapter 18 I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Allys pov**

"OK Abby what should I wear?" I asked Abby holding up two dresses. one was a red lace cocktail dress. I got this for my 18th birthday from the door man. HEs so next dress was a tight black dress with lace sleeves.

"um I don't know how about the red one?" She suggested.

"good choice!" I Said. I neatly put the black lace beautiful dress in the closet and set the red dress neatly on the bed.I went to the bathroom to shower. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner and washed my body with dove soap. When I was done. I got out the shower and walked out the bathroom,but I was stopped by a tall figure.

"Ally Im so sorry." Austin said apologizing.

"oh no its fine." I said covering myself.

"um Im gonna go take a shower." He said covering his eyes.

"ok." I said laughing. He laughed a little too and walked into the bathroom to shower.

I walked into my room and started doing my makeup. I put on a devil red lipstick and some natural eye shadow. I put on some black eye liner, and black mascara. next I put on this perfume that is like a cream and when you rub it on where ever you sprayed it, it will cause glitter to so cool and cute. for one final touch I put a little bit of mascara on my eyebrows. When I was done I let my hair out and started to straighten it. When I was done straightening it I took two little pieces of hair and braided it and made a little crown. When I Was done. I finally put on the beautiful red dress. after I put on some black platform heels. when I was done I walked to my body length mirror and smiled.

"perfect" I said to myself.

"mommy,you look like Cinderella." Abby said in amazement.

"thank you,but I think that your the real princess." I said smiling down at her.

"ok now your turn princess." I said. I picked up the dress that abby picked out. It was a cute light pink dress with a white lace pattern design. Then she put on white cute heels that barely had a heel. finally I put Abbys hair into a bun then I took a little piece and made it into a braid and put it around her bun.

"go look in the mirror." i said to Abby. She walked to the mirror and gasped.

"I look like a princess." She said smiling. I smiled and nodded.

"ok girls the limo is here." I heard Austin shout from downstairs.

"ok!" I shouted back to Austin.

"lets go." I said to Abby.

"I took my clutch purse and walked out the room with Abby following close behind. We slowly walked down the stairs. When we got to the bottom Cassandra was fixing Austins shirt.

"um are you guys ready?" I said quietly.

"yea were- woah." Austin said his jaw dropping.I blushed.

"she doesn't look that good. I look better." Cassandra said smirking. I rolled my eyes. Austin was wearing a white shirt with a black and red leather jacket. he had black skinny jeans and his red high tops. He looked so cute. Cassandra was wearing a dress that barely covered her butt and her boobs. It was black and she looked like she was hooker. I looked at her disgusted.

"and you" Austin said to Abby.

"you look like a beautiful princess." HE said to abby. She smiled and giggled. HE smiled and got back up to his regular level

"well we better get going." He said. we nodded and walked out the house.

"mommy were going in a limo?!" Abby said excitedly.

"yep." I said happily. She started jumping up and down a few times.

"ok get in." I said to Abby. She stopped jumping and walked into the limo I followed behind her with Cassandra behind me and Austin last.

"ok bill were ready!" Austin shouted. The limo driver gave us a thumbs up and started driving.

when we got to the concert we were mobbed my a hundred camera people. I picked up Abby and kept my head down. Following Austin

"austin over here!AUstin is that your kid?!who IS that girl in the red dress?!" Thats all I heard as we were walking down the red carpet. When we got inside I set Abby down and we walked backstage.

"good evening everybody I am your host trench raymond, tonight we have a special performance for you guys today give it up for AUSTIN MOOON!" the host shouted. everybody was clapping.

"good luck." ME and Abby shouted. Cassandra was still on the carpet taking pictures. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys!IM ausitn moon, Are you ready to ROCK!" He shouted. The whole crowd screamed.

"ok so IM gonna start off with a billon hits then double take and then timeless then finally were gonna do questions and a meet and greet." Austin said. The crown screamed again.

* * *

><p>WHEn the concert was down we went to questions,<p>

"ok who is the girl in the red dress?" A girl asked referring to me.

"that is my ex girlfriend Ally dawson." Austin said. the crowd gasped.  
>"do you and Ally have an Awkward friendship?" some one asked.<p>

"no I think of her as my best friend." Austin said.

"why are you with Cassandra?"some one asked.

"because I love her and incase you forgot she's pregnant with my child." Austin explained.

"but she doesn't look pregnant." The same person said. The room got quiet.

"um she may not look like she is pregnant,but she is Im sure of it I went to one of her ultra sounds." Austin said.

"ok um next question." Cassandra said hurriedly.

"ok Ally how do you feel about Cassandra and Austin being together?" another girl asked.

"oh Im perfectly fine with it I mean I know that Austin loves Cassandra dearly" I said.

"do you think Cassandras faking a pregnancy?" the same girl asked. I looked at Cassandra which was glaring at me. And At Austin who was looking at me worriedly and then back to the crowd. I have to tell him.I cant keep this secret from him I kept one and it tore us apart I cant do that again.

"yes" I said. The crowd gasped.

"yes I think she's faking a pregnancy. Actually I know she is. She told me the other day when I was making dinner." I said. I looked at Ausitn who was looking down at the floor shocked.

"ok thats enough for today everybody go home" Jimmy said." the security pushed the people out and Austin got up and walked away.

"Austy wait!" Cassandra shouted. I took Abbys hand a followed the couple.

"is it true?" Austin kept quiet.

"is it fucking true!" Austin shouted.

"yes."she said quietly. Austin scoffed.

"why?!WHY DID YOU LIE?!" He shouted.

"because I um I didnt want you to leave me" Cassandra said lying.

"no!your lying Cassandra." I said.

"shut the hell up!" She shouted to me.

"NO!dont tell her to shut up! dont lie to me! tell me what you fucking said to her that night in the kitchen!" Austin shouted.

"I used this baby so you could stay with me I needed you to stay for publicity." she said quietly.

"so you didnt really love me. Everything was aloe?!" He screamed. she nodded.

"leave...go back to LA and pack your bags and leave" Austin said.

"what no you cant do that." Cassandra said.

"BUT I JUST DID. I WANT YOU TO PACK YOUR BAGS AND LEAVE!NOW!" Austin shouted. She turned to me and walked over.

"your gonna regret this, i swear to god your going to fucking regret this" She whispered and walked out.

"your turn." Austin said angrily to me"

**uh oh cliffy sorry guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And there you go I made Cassandra tell Austin because I know you guys have been begging for me to do that. but other wise today Is the walking dead. yay! Ive been waiting like 3 months for this. they left me at a cliff hanger ! well not really I guess If you watch the waking dead please tell me your favorite moment in season 5 I have like a ****billion favorite moments,but anyway I will update tomorrow guys.**

**bye!:)  
>cece~ also don't forget to reviews your reviews brighten up my day:)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**hey guys I'm back with another chapter I wanna tell you guys a little story of what happened to me today.**

**ok so it was 5th period at school and I had gym. my gym teacher wasnt' there so we got free I decided to play basket ball. we were playing for about 15 minutes and then one of my friends passed the ball to me and I wasnt paying attention and it banged the crap out of my finger. Its still hurting right now and i told my parents and they said that its a jammed finger:( so sad,but I love you guys and I felt bad I left you guys on a cliffy so Im gonna try my best to ignore my pain in the finger and write this here is chapter 19. enjoy!**

**Ally pov**

"your turn." Austin said pointing to me.

"Abby why don't you go to the buffet section I'm sure they have pancakes." I said nervously. she nodded and ran to the table with stacks of food.

"you knew?" Austin said.

"yes I knew." I said looking down ashamed that I didnt tell him sooner.

"And you didnt tell me?!" Austin said getting angry.

"I was scared." I said nervously.

"scared of what?!" He shouted.

"Of this!I was trying to tell you the other day,but Cassandra interrupted." I Said explaining.

"I know that you hate me fro barging into your house like this and yelling at you that day in the hospital,but you didnt have to lie especially about something like this." Austin said. I look down.

"I didnt mean to hurt you. hurting you was the last thing that I intended."I said truthfully.

"but you did!how could you be so cruel. I thought you would've learned your lesson form that day in the hospital." Austin said.

"whats that supposed to mean?" I said offended. In other words he was trying to say that Im basically a bitch.

"I mean that your a lying bitch that doesn't know when to stop." He shouted.

"why are you blaming me for this?!why are you mad at me? Im not the one that lied about faking a pregnancy." I said defending myself.

"but you didnt tell me!maybe if you did I wouldnt have gotten into a major fight with cassadnra or you" Austin said.,

"1. you would've gotten into a major fight with Cassandra regardless last time I checked it wasnt going that good anyway 2. you deserve a way better person then her." I Said.

"oh really like who?" He shouted.I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him were kissing for a few minutes,but then pulled away for air.

"like me." I said panting.

"Ally I, I cant lie to you I still love you too,but we cant be together." Austin said. My eyes swelled up with tears.

"what?why" I asked.

"because You cant handle this much pressure. The paparazzi now know about Cassandra and that Abby is my kid. everyday they will knock on my door screaming for answers and taking pictures" Austin explained.

"but I could handle that." I said.

"but its not just about you its about Abby too. she might get scared and what happens if we get married and you get pregnant and you get hurt because of the paparazzi. I cant live with myself knowing that you got hurt because of me." Austin said.

"but we don't have to live in LA we can move back to Miami our hometown and we could build sonic boom back up again and we can run the store and then when the kids get older they could do the same." I said throwing random suggestions.

"Ally... I love you and I love Abby so so so very much and you don't know how much I want to rebuild sonic boom and move to Miami,but you cant handle it." Austin said.

I disagreed.

"gosh Ally why are you so stubborn ?" Austin asked.

"because both of my parents taught me to fight for what I want and what I want is for us to be together I want us to be happy again." I said.

" I Know you do Ally. I do too,but I think that we should wait and stay friends." Austin suggested.

"No I cant do that Im sorry,but I cant do that if you cant get with me now then we cant get together. I cant be your friend because I won't be able to handle my pain seeing you everyday knowing that I cant kiss you whenever I feel like or hug you in a loving way." I said.

"then Im sorry we cant be together." Austin said sadly.

" then you have to leave tonight." I Said.

"fine." Austin said. I nodded and went to grab Abby.

* * *

><p>"it was a fun 2 days." I Said.<p>

"yea. its gonna suck not seeing you anymore." Austin said. I nodded.

"bye daddy" Abby said pouting.

"bye darling,don't worry we will see each other again next time" Austin said. He took Abby into a hug.

"I don't want you to go." Abby said.

"I don't want to go either,but I have to." Austin said his voice cracking. He got up to his normal height and took Abbys hand.. He held it for a couple of seconds and then let go

"goodbye daddy." Abby said waving.

"good bye Abby." He said his voice still cracking his eyes looking glossy.

"goodbye Ally." He said to me.

"bye Austin." I said. He looked at me for a couple of seconds then turned around and walked out the house.

Austins pov

goodbye Ally." I said to Ally.

"bye Austin." She said to me. I looked at her for a couple of seconds then turned around and left. I went downstairs to the lobby and walked towards the limo. when the limo started I took out the teddy bear that Abby gave to me and held it to me and let one tear come out.

why did I let them go...

**ok this is chapter 19 or 20 I think. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter I Will Update tomorrow also a reminder. this story has about 2 more chapters to go so please leave ideas down in the reviews I am so out of ideas right now,but anyway um I hope your actually reading this an I will update tomorrow. bye!**

**cece~**


	20. Chapter 20

**hey guys I ma ready to write for you guys I got my food with me and yea. UM I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Austins pov**

"stop the car!" I shouted. The limo driver stopped the car Immediantly causing me to jolt forward

" what is the problem?"The limo driver asked.

"love is the problem." I said. HE looked at me confused.

"Can you just please drive me back to the house we were just at?" I said. He nodded and turned the car around. I cant do this to Abby or Ally I cant let them go not again

Allys pov

"Abby go to your room." I said to Abby my voice starting to crack. She nodded and ran to her room. I walked to the living room and turned the music on blasting it loudly.I sat down in the corner of the room and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted letting all the tears out

"WHY!WHY!WHY!" I shouted over and over. I got up and threw a vase at the floor and screamed until my voice was hoarse.

I started sobbing on the floor until I couldn't breathe. My head started pounding and I started to feel dizzy. I stood up and fell back down causing my world to become black.

Abbys pov

"Abby go to your room." my mother said to me. I nodded and ran to my room slamming the door. I took my toy chest and put it against the door along with my chair. I sat on my bed and why.

"why did he leave?why cant I have a dad?why?" I said over and over again. MY mother turned the music on raising the volume high. I covered my ears because the sound was giving me a head ache. I heard her screaming and crying and things breaking and then a loud thud. After that the only thing I heard was the music.I panicked. I pushed my toy chest to where it was before and put the chair in its right place. I opened the door and ran downstairs to the living room. I saw my mother on the floor with a piece of glass stuck in her arm.

"mommy!" I shouted running to her. Luckily I had my shoes on or else I would've cut myself.

"mommy!" I shouted again shaking her.

"mommy wake up."I said smacking her arm. she didnt wake up.

"HELP!" I shouted. I bet no one could hear me with this loud music. I ran to the music player,but I couldn't reach it because it was on the top shelf. I went to grab a chair,but it was surrounded by glass. ok one more thing. I ran to the telephone and dialed 3 numbers 9-1-1

"hello whats your emergency?" A lady said.

"help me please my mommy has glass in her arm and she won't wake up." I said scared.

"ok sweetie everything is gonna be ok. where do you live?" SHE asked.

"um..um...um...its um 375 um... harlem street?yea harlem street...and its by the big giant I live in apartment 51." I said.

"ok help is on the way."The lady said.I hung up the phone and ran to my mom by now she was sitting in her own blood. I went to her shirt and ripped the bottom of when did I become strong? I wrapped it around my hand like a tissue and slowly took the piece of glass out. when I got it out. I ripped another piece of her shirt off and wrapped it around her I was done I ran to my room closing the door and started crying.

Austins pov

I got to Allys house and ran to her door I heard music pumping so I knocked loudly.

"ALLY!" I shouted. Nothing. I knocked again a little bit louder.

"ALLY!" I shouted.

"move out the way!" A police man shouted. I was confused,but moved anyway

"1,2,3!" The officer shouted two officers banged against the door with there body breaking the door down. I ran inside and saw Ally with blood around her.

"ABBY!" I shouted. I ran upstairs to her room and knocked on her door. She opened it and her hair was a mess her eyes were red. She hugged my leg. I lifted her up and hugged her.

"ok stay here" I said. She nodded. I ran down stairs to the living room and saw that Ally was being lifted up on a gurney while the police shut off the music.

"is she gonna be ok?" I asked the officer.

"I don't really know your gonna have to go to the hospital to find out. Sorry son." The officer said . I nodded and got abby. When I got her I ran downstairs luckily my limo was still there.

Me and Abby got into the car.

"um NYC hospital." I Said. The driver nodded and drove to the hospital. when we got there I had Abby in my arms and I ran to the receptionists.

"Ally dawson." I said

"room 25 on the 2nd floor." She said.I nodded and ran to the stairs going up the second floor. When I got Allys room she was hooked up to machines and her arm was wrapped.

"is she going to be ok doctor?" I asked,

"um maybe not she went into shock. All the blood she lost caused that to happen and she fainted because of lack of water so I suggest you talk to her now before anything bad happens."The doctor said. I nodded slowly and set Abby down.

"Um Abby wait here for a few minutes." I said. She nodded and sat on one of the chairs. I took a deep breath and walked into the room. I sat down on the chair and grabbed allys hand.

"ok um..well where do I start um. You are my sunshine. you shine bright on me. when I'm feeling sad you are my shoulder. your like my anchor without you I'm floating. if you leave me now I might die..not physically,but emotionally...you can make me happy by just saying one word you can give me butterflies with one touch you can make me blush or smile or giggling like an idiot just when you look at me. without you I cant breathe,sleep,eat,think. your my other half your like my peanut butter to my jelly your like the yin to my yang your like the only person that I love. I don't care about Cassadnra or jimmy or anybody.. I want you and only you...if you leave me I won't be the same.. I won't be fun no more I will be depressed I won't sing anymore I'll just scream. I won't laugh anymore I'll just cry. If you leave me I will still smile,but It won't be real it will be fake on the inside I will be crying no I will be sobbing screaming why did you leave... I love you ally dawson. There I said it and If I have to I will say it on the top of empire state building.I Um I made a song for you I wrote it by myself so its probably crap,but Um I wrote it the day after you left for new york so um here it goes.

I can't win, I can't reign.  
>I will never win this game without you, without you.<br>I am lost, I am vain. I will never be the same without you, without you.  
>I won't run, I won't fly. I will never make it by without you, without you.<br>I can't rest, I can't fight . All I need is you, & I without you, without you.  
>Oh oh oh, you, you, you, without you.<br>You, you, you  
>without you.<br>Can't erase, so I'll take blame.  
>But I can't accept that we're estranged, without you, without you.<br>I can't quit now, this can't be right.  
>I can't take one more sleepless night, without you, without you.<br>I won't soar, I won't climb.  
>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed. Without you, without you.<br>I can't look, I'm so blind.  
>Lost my heart, lost my mind without you, without you.<br>Oh oh oh, you, you, you. Without you, you, you.  
>Without you.<br>I am lost, I am vain. I will never be the same without you, without you.  
>Without you.<p>

I cant win I cant reign I will never be the same...without you.. I love you Allyson still don't know your middle name dawson. I always will." After my little speech I waited a few minutes hoping that she will wake up and jump into my arms and say I love you and me, Ally , and Abby will be a little family and we will live happily ever after.

but I guess thats only in fairytales. I get up out the chair to leave but turn around when I hear these words that made me cry tears of joy.

"I love you too." I heard. I turned around to see Ally with tears in her eyes smiling weakly at me.

"OMG! your alive." I Shouted. I ran to her and hugged her gently. she giggled.

"yes and Im very weak. what happened?" she asked

"oh um the doctor said that you fainted because of lack of water in your body and also because you lost a lot of blood,but I don't care about that anymore all that matters is that your alive"I nodded.

"DOCTOR!" I shouted. the doctor came in a minuet later with Abby behind him smiling at Ally.

"oh your ok thats funny my calculations said that you might've not have lived." the doctor said.

"well your calculations can eat butt!" Abby said pouting. I laughed so did ally and I think the doctor chuckled a bit too.

"ok well then I will tell my calculations that. anyway um I will have to run a few tests and then we can decide how long it will take for you to be in the hospital." The doctor said before leaving. when he left I kissed Ally on the lips,but pulled away when I heard a gagging noise.

"ew gross!" Abby said.I ran to her and kissed her on the cheek sloppily.

"ew daddy!" She said giggling. I laughed so did ally. I picked Abby up and brought her to me and ally.

"I'm never letting you guys go ever." I Said.

"awe!" The said at the same time kissing my cheek.

"my mom always said I was a chick magnet." I said. Ally playfully rolled her eyes and Abby laughed.

guess fairy tales can happen

**hey guys this is the last chapter for this story I hope you guys enjoyed this story it was sooooooooo soooooo much fun writing this story for you guys omg I don't wanna end this story I love it so much , but this is not like the real final chapter because the next one will be the prologue or is it epilogue I get 100% confused with them,but anyway that one will have a time jump and it was be so cute.I will write the final chapter right now since its short and yea see you in a few minutes**

**cece~**


	21. Chapter 21

allys** pov**

**2 years later**

do you Allyson marie Dawson take Austin monica moon to be your husband?" The priest asked.

" I do" I said smiling.

"do you Austin monica moon take Alyson marie Dawson to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do" Austin said smiling.

"congratulations I now pronounce you husband and wife."The priest said closing the book. Austin tilted me back and kissed me on the lips while everyone was clapping.

"lets go." Austin said. HE picked me up bridal style and walked down the aisle to the limo that had the words "JUST MARRIED" on the back with bold white letters on it. we got in it and the limo driver drove us to our new beautiful house. when we got to the house Austin opened the door with me behind him I was gonna close the door,but turned around and looked at the sky smiling.

"I love you daddy." I whispered before closing the door...

5 years later...

"and sonic boom is officially re opened!" Dez said cutting the red string. everyone clapped.

"wow mom this place is awesome!" Abby said smiling.

"yep I know I used to work here" I said. Austin came and hugged me and Abby.

"wow Ally sonic boom is back nothing can get better then this." Austin said happily.

"well um one thing." I said. he tilted his head in confusion.

"Im pregnant" I said.

"really!" Austin shouted. I nodded smiling . He hugged me and Abby.

well there you have it I told you my story of how my life got completely ruined,but the love of my life Austin moon came and made it completely better.

**ok now this was ****officially the end of now you want me. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and also Im having writers block so If you want to PM with what to write next I will totally use one of them so thanks guys so much for reading this story and reviewing this story I love you guys soooooooooooooo much! bye!**

**cece~**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**hey guys OMG I ma sooooooo happy that you guys reviewed and I will make a sequel thanks to you guys so I will start making the 1st chapter right now and I will call it ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm how about ummm OK IDk what Im gonna call it so for now its just Now you want me sequel,but if you guys have any other better titles don't be afraid to PM or review it to me so yea once again thank you for reviewing see you in like idk an hour. BYE!  
><strong>

**CECE~**


End file.
